Liberté !
by Psykoze
Summary: Lavi jeune policier d'une 20aines d'années enquête sur le groupe pharmaceutique Health Corp dirigé par le richissime Cross Marian. Mais que  va-t-il faire lorsqu'il découvrira le corps inerte d'un blondin de 18 ans seulement ? Lisez et vous verrez
1. Prologue : Le Paquet

**Bonjour ! Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici ma toute première fan fic sur le site ! Elle comportera plusieurs chapitres, sans doute trois + deux prologues. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Excuser moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes !

Note : J'ai emprunté les personnage de maître Katsura Hoshino que j'admire beaucoup. Pardonnez-moi petits kawaii de vous faire tant souffrir...  
La fic se passe dans le présent, de plus les personnages ont dit adieu à leurs innocences, leurs cicatrices, leur cache-oeil, etc...etc...

Bonne lecture !

**Pleaze review !**

**( :**

* * *

**Prologue : Le « paquet »**

- Mettez le avec les autres pour l'instant, Cross-sama viendra les choisir dans l'après-midi.

Un homme en uniforme noir pris le dit « paquet » inconscient sur ses épaules, « paquet » qui était en réalité un jeune homme de moins de 20 ans, aux cheveux blanc tombant en désordre sur sa nuque. Il avait comme seul habit une longue chemise délavée et déchirée qui cachait mal sa peau très pâle et parsemée ça et là d'égratignures.

Après avoir traversé un long couloir et descendu plusieurs escaliers, l'homme arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne cave humide et sale. Des murmures se firent entendre. Puis deux autres hommes apparurent devant lui.

- Oh ! un nouvel arrivant ? lui demanda l'un d'eux

- Ouai.

- Bon je t'ouvre, lui répondit le second.

Après ces mots le deuxième garde se retourna et avança dans le long couloir. En marchant ils passèrent devant plusieurs salles qui ressemblaient à des cellules, elles étaient remplies de jeunes hommes de tout âges. Le garde s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, et déverrouilla la vieille grille à l'aide d'une clé rouillée.

- Il reste encore de la place dans celle-là.

Dans la cellule, six jeunes hommes, vêtus exactement comme le jeune blondin étaient attachés aux niveaux des poignées par de longues chaînes reliées aux murs. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux gardes approcher, ils se reculèrent le plus loin possible d'eux dans un coin sombre de la pièce sans dire un mot. Le garde ouvrit la porte et entra avec son « paquet », il se dirigea vers un mur du fond, où deux chaînes étaient libres, il jeta violemment le jeune blond par terre, lui attacha les deux poignets et partis en riant.

- mon dieu ! de vrai lopettes ces mômes !

Il referma la grille derrière lui, et s'éloigna dans le long couloir avec ses deux compères en discutant. Laissant dans l'attente tout les pensionnaires.

Qui étaient ces enfants ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Et surtout, qu'allaient-ils leur arriver ?...


	2. Prologue : Les cheveux de feu

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je suis de retour avec mon second prologue.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, c'est ma toute première plz review ^^

Note : J'ai emprunté les personnage de maître Katsura Hoshino que j'admire beaucoup. Pardonnez-moi petits kawaii de vous faire tant souffrir...  
La fic se passe dans le présent, de plus les personnages ont dit adieu à leurs innocences, leurs cicatrices, leur cache-oeil, etc...etc...

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**( :**

* * *

**Prologue : Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu**

Dans une grande pièce bien éclairée, une jeune fille brune marchait le visage souriant. Elle s'arrêta devant un bureau en désordre. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année était allongé sur sa chaise de bureau les pieds sur une pile de dossiers et les bras derrière la tête. Un journal cachait son visage mais visiblement…il dormait profondément.

- Mais c'est pas vrai….Lavi…, soupira-elle

Aucune réponse du côté du jeune homme.

- Lavi !

Toujours rien…

- LAVI !

Cette dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'un petit coup de pied dans la chaise de bureau. Résultat, le jeune homme tomba à la renverse et se retrouva par terre. Il se redressa en sursaut faisant tombé le journal qui lui servait de pare soleil révélant ainsi une chevelure couleur feu et des yeux d'un vert profonds. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui le regardait l'air furieux et soupira.

- Oh ! Lenalee ce n'est que toi…pourquoi est-ce que tu me dérange… ?

- On ne dort pas pendant ces heures de travail…tu devrais pourtant le savoir non Lavi ?

- Oui…oui… La petite sœur adorée du directeur aurait-elle autre chose à me dire ? répondit ironiquement ce dernier

- Non ! Mais mon « frère adoré » oui ! alors dépêche toi c'est important ! rétorqua cette dernière en s'éloignant visiblement irrité par la précédente phrase de son collègue.

Le jeune rouquin se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur le sourire aux lèvres.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- Entrez !

Lavi entra dans le bureau.

- Ah ! Lavi c'est toi !

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Oui assieds toi ! C'est à propos de notre affaire.

Assis à son bureau le directeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs le regardait avec attention. Lavi s'avança vers le bureau et pris une chaise.

- Vous avez eut du nouveau ? demanda t'il intéressé

- Mieux que ça, lui répondit son supérieur en jetant sur le bureau un dossier ainsi que plusieurs photos.

Lavi attrapa le dossier et examina les photos, à la vue de ces photo une petite étincelle s'alluma dans ces yeux. On pouvait lire la surprise et l'excitation dans son regard.

- Comment avez-vous pu avoir toute ces informations ?

- Ah AH ! ricana le jeune directeur, nous avons pas mal d'informateur. Mais là n'est pas la question. Avec toutes ces informations nous allons peut être enfin savoir ce qu'ils mijotent.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Ce soir. Il tien une réception chez lui, nous avons réussit à t'obtenir une invitation. Tu va devoir te faire passer pour un journaliste. Tu fais un article pour le magazine « Press One » sur son entreprise et ses actionnaires, tu auras bien sûr un nom d'emprunt ainsi que des nouveaux papiers d'identités. Que voila.

L'homme lui tendit un porte monnaie que Lavi ouvrit pour y découvrir ces fameux papier d'identités.

- Il va falloir que tu sois très prudent, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que se soit d'irréfléchis tu m'a bien compris ! Si jamais Cross venait à découvrir que tu es un inspecteur de police…il ne te laissera jamais filer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je vais coincer ce fumier à coup sûr !

Lavi souriait de toutes ses dents, il était déterminé et ça le directeur l'avait bien vu. Cela faisait des mois entiers qu'il travaillait sans relâche pour découvrir la vérité sur cette entreprise, et le connaissant il ne laisserait pas passer une si belle occasion. Ce soir aller être le grand soir !


	3. Chapitre 1 : En Cage

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
**  
J'ai décidé d'être sympa et je vous donner à lire le chapitre 1... L'action commence enfin !  
Je me répète encore mais c'est ma première fan fic alors pleaze review !

Note : J'ai emprunté les personnage de maître Katsura Hoshino que j'admire beaucoup. Pardonnez-moi petits kawaii de vous faire tant souffrir...  
La fic se passe dans le présent, de plus les personnages ont dit adieu à leurs innocences, leurs cicatrices, leur cache-oeil, etc...etc...Bonne lecture !

(:

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : En cage**

- Hoy ! Hoy ! petit…

- Humm…

- Ah enfin il se réveille !

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- J'ai bien cru qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais…

Le jeune blondin allongé par terre ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et…froid il faisait surtout très froid. Il se redressa avec peine.

- Ah…ma tête…, le jeune blond attrapa sa tête dans ses mains prit d'une soudaine douleur

Ils ont dût t'assommer assez violement ça fait des heures qu'on essaye de te réveiller…lui répondit un jeune homme assit à ces côtés.

- Je…où suis-je ? qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? je me rappelle de rien…demanda le jeune encore un peu engourdit

- Désolé…on n'en sait pas plus que toi…

Le jeune blond releva enfin la tête en examinant la pièce où il était, un peu perdu. Une sorte de cave humide. Ils devaient être une petite dizaine à partager cette cellule, tous attachés à des chaînes reliées aux murs. La seule sortie possible était la grille, il n'y avait rien d'autre pas même une fenêtre…

- Tu…as un nom ? lui demanda un jeune homme

Le jeune blond se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Allen…

L'autre fût surpris par son regard. Ses yeux étaient tellement…beaux. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux. Entre le bleu et le gris, ils brillaient comme deux étoiles. C'était comme ci en les regardant il était plongé dans un autre univers. Il n'arrivait pas à couper le contact visuel, il était…aspiré. Le jeune homme fut contraint de sortir de ces rêveries lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on l'appelait.

- Eh oh !

- Ah ! pardon excuse moi j'étais…ailleurs.

- Alors ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda le blondin

- Moi…moi je m'appelle-, le jeune ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Chuuut ! Taisez-vous ils arrivent !

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, des hommes qui discutent, ils se rapprochent.

- C'est la dernière cargaison ?

- Oui Cross-sama, ils ont été envoyé il n'y a pas longtemps. Que devons nous en faire ?

- Envoyer les au prochains point de rendez-vous en attendant la vente aux enchères.

- Bien Monsieur ! A vos ordres.

Le jeunes blondin ainsi que ces camarades été pétrifiés. Ventes aux enchères ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils allaient … les vendre ? Comme on vend du bétail ? Non ! Pire…des esclaves ! Et puis ce nom…Cross…il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part…mais où ? Il avait encore mal au crâne, l'esprit flou et brumeux il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir…et il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire. La grille de leur cellule s'ouvrit. Plusieurs gardes entrèrent, ils détachèrent les jeunes et les emmenèrent de force. Le blondin se retrouva face à face avec un garde qui s'approchait de lui.

- Aller la belle aux bois dormant ! C'est l'heure !

Le blondin se redressa pour faire face à l'homme, mais cette action soudaine entraîna un vertige. Le jeune blondin tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête. Le garde s'approcha de lui en ricanant :

- Eh ben ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives… ? Tu tiens plus debout ? Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de la drogue que l'on t'a donnée ? s'exclama t-il en riant

De la … drogue ? Ils l'avaient drogué… ! Le garde s'approcha de nouveau de lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule, le blondin se débattit mais il n'avait pas la force physique de l'homme qui lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le blondin tomba à terre en serrant son estomac. Il avait mal et son souffle était coupé. Le garde le détacha et le souleva.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Oh ! Cross-sama ! Rien juste un petit peu de résistance.

Le garde souleva Allen de façon à se qu'il marche à côté de lui, enfin essaye en tout cas, et le traîna vers la sortie. Ce dernier tenait toujours son ventre.

- Attendez !

Le garde s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'homme. Le blondin leva la tête avec difficulté pour voir qui était cet homme dont il était le captif. En face de lui se tenait un homme à la chevelure plus qu'imposante, ses cheveux tombaient en cascades autour de son visage. En plus de les avoir longs, ils étaient…rouge, rouge sang…L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine passées, il avait des lunettes sur le nez mais l'obscurité empêchait Allen de mieux le distinguer.

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ! dit l'homme en attrapant Allen par le menton

- Ne…Ne me touchez pas ! Espèce de co- mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus. Un des gardes lui avait mis un coup de genou dans le ventre, oui un deuxième.

- On ne parle pas ainsi à Cross-sama ! répliqua t'il avec colère.

Allen avait encore une fois le souffle coupé, il toussa pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration, la douleur était plus forte que la première fois…Le dît Cross fit un signe de main au garde.

- Laissez c'est bon !

Puis avec un sourire il se tourna vers celui qui portait Allen en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

- Venez avec moi ! Je pense que je vais garder celui là pour moi…je vais personnellement m'occuper de son…éducation !

- Bien Cross-sama ! rigola le garde en le suivant.

Allen y voyait trouble, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ni ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il ne comprenait rien…Pourquoi il était là ? Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi lui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. On le jeta sans ménagement dans une grande pièce, les mains attachées dans le dos par ce qui semblait être des menottes. Les gardes partirent en riant. Il se redressa comme il pût et s'assit par terre pour observer la pièce. Rien à voir avec la cellule dans laquelle il était il y a encore quelques minutes. Il ne faisait pas froid, ni humide. C'était une chambre luxueuse. Il y avait un grand lit deux places, une table de chevet et quelques commodes, une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un vaste jardin, vu la luminosité à l'extérieur nous devions être en fin d'après-midi. Derrière lui la porte d'entrée. Rien d'autre, rien qui aurai pu lui donner une quelconque indication sur ce fameux Cross, ou sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Dans tous les cas il n'allait pas rester là à rien faire en attendant que l'autre taré se ramène. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper et vite. Il se leva décidé à s'enfuir par la fenêtre mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de faire un seul pas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le fameux Cross.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais tu sais les affaires sont les affaires koneko-chan (mon chaton), lui dit Cross un large sourire sur le visage.

- Je ne suis pas votre « petit chaton », répondit Allen en reculant d'un pas, méfiant et de plus en plus inquiet

- On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières à ce que je vois koneko-chan.

Cross s'approcha dangereusement d'Allen qui reculait de plus en plus. Mais ce dernier qui ne connaissant pas encore la disposition de la pièce, butta contre quelque chose. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Cross le poussa violement en arrière et il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, immobilisé par l'homme qui, juste au dessus de lui, le regardait avec un air mauvais. Allen n'osait plus bouger il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était menotté, retenu par un homme qui lui avait pleine liberté de ses mouvements et qui l'observait avec un regard plus qu'inquiétant.

- Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Allen décidément de plus en plus en prise à la panique.

- Moi…, répliqua l'homme en feignant l'innocence

- Je veux seulement t'apprendre les bonnes manières, souria t'il révélant une dentition blanche et parfaite qui ne rassura en rien le jeune blondin.

Allen avait peur, très peur. Il avait envie de partir très loin et de s'éloigner de ce vieux fou au plus vite. Mais comment ? Dans sa situation actuelle il ne pouvait absolument rien faire… Alors qu'il cédait peu à peu à la panique, il sentit quelque chose qui le fît vite revenir à la raison. Il baissa le regard pour apercevoir Cross en train de déboutonner la chemise qui était sa dernière barrière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ! Lâchez-moi ! hurla Allen atterré en se débattant comme il pouvait.

Cross agrippa Allen à la gorge d'une seule main. Allen pris de cour ne bougea plus.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, lui dit l'homme en serrant son cou pour l'étrangler

- La position dans laquelle tu es…koneko-chan, continua t'il plus froidement…

Là il était vraiment mal. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et il ce Cross n'était visiblement pas un homme calme et attentif, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Et ce qui suivre n'allait pas vraiment en sa faveur.

Cross continua son opération, et défit un à un les boutons de la vieille chemise d'Allen, ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment ravit et tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper à son emprise, sans succès…La proximité et le fait que ces mains soit menottées dans son dos ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Allen ne tenait plus, il allait…ce gros pervers allait…il ne pouvait pas l'admettre c'était trop dur…Il avait tellement honte d'être si faible. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Cross lui jouissait de sa position, autant au niveau psychologique que physique. Le jeune blondin était nu, là juste sous ses yeux. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire qui fît naître une expression de terreur sur le visage d'Allen.

Cross posa sa main libre sur le torse de son petit Koneko-chan, il était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il fit lentement glisser son poignet le long de son torse tremblant. Sa peau était si claire, si parfaite. Elle était blanche, tellement blanche, qu'on aurait dit de la porcelaine.

Allen était pétrifié, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni à prononcer un seul mot. Il sentait la main de cet homme sur lui, et ça le dégoutait…il avait envie de crier mais la prise de Cross sur son cou l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit. Il pria pour que ça s'arrête, il ne voulait pas que l'inévitable se produise. Comment pourrait-il se regarder dans une glace après…ça.

Cross ne tenait plus, il avait terriblement envie de lui. Il était tellement magnifique. On le lui servait sur un plateau d'argent, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans ses habits. Il lâcha Allen pour retirer son manteau qu'il trouvait lourd et encombrant, sa veste qui lui tenait étonnamment chaud, sa chemise et sa ceinture qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

Allen reprenait doucement ces esprits, il pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement. Si il continuait comme ça il allait craquer, il n'allait pas tenir c'était trop dur…

Cross aperçut son regard terrorisé et son sang ne fît qu'on tour, il se jeta littéralement sur Allen pour l'embrasser, ce geste inattendu surpris le cadet qui poussa un petit cri de surprise laissant ainsi libre accès à sa bouche. Cross entama un ballet avec la langue d'Allen. Ce dernier était complètement perdu, il avait peur, il tremblait, mais l'homme ne s'arrêtait pas. Lorsqu'il sentit la main baladeuse de Cross se rapprocher de sa virilité, il prit peur et le mordit comme par réflexe. Cross recula et porta sa main à sa bouche, un petit filet écarlate coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ne me touchez pas ! cria Allen complètement terrifié

Cross ne répondit rien, il y eut un petit silence.

- Tu es décidément un peu récalcitrant, dit finalement l'homme à la chevelure rouge.

Il se pencha et chercha d'une main quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau laissé juste à côté de lui. Puis il continua :

- J'ai prévu un petit quelque chose pour toi, koneko-chan… !

- Qu'est-ce que-, Allen terrifié vit alors Cross sortir de sa poche une petite pilule de couleur claire.

Il prit peur et essaya encore une fois de sortir de l'emprise de Cross, mais se dernier légèrement énerver par sa dernière action à son égard lui asséna un magnifique coup de poing dans le visage.

- Tiens toi tranquille juste quelques secondes veux tu !

Allen complètement sonné cracha du sang sur les draps à côtés de lui. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il senti quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

- Avec ça tu devrais autant apprécier que moi !

Il déglutit difficilement et tourna la tête vers Cross qui le regardait avec envie. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Koneko-chan…tu va adorer !

C'en était trop pour lui Allen senti les larmes, qu'il retenait tant bien que mal jusqu'à maintenant, couler le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans les plis des draps blancs. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses pleurs. Il savait, ce qui allait se passer, ce qui allait lui arriver, ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il le supplia d'arrêter mais Cross n'en fit rien, ses pleurs ne faisant qu'attiser son plaisir.

Cross le voulait, il allait le faire sien. De ces deux mains il explora chaque parti du corps du plus jeune. Il commença par ses tétons, si fins et si beaux. Il les lécha, les mordilla, en laissant ça et là des marques de son passage. Il descendit alors en direction de son nombril. Il y joua de sa langue et de ces dents. Le jeune Allen sentait que quelque chose clochait, il voulait l'arrêter mais il ressentait depuis quelques minutes cette forte chaleur dans le bas de son dos. Il ne trouvait plus la force de se débattre, au fur à mesures des minutes il sentait ces forces l'abandonner. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Ça y est…tu commence à aimer à ce que je vois ! ricana Cross d'un air malsain

Allen fut forcé de constater que son corps réagissait bien malgré lui aux caresses de l'homme. Il avait chaud, il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais visiblement ce comprimé y était pour quelque chose.

Cross sentais ce corps en feu, sous ses mains et ses caresses. Il descendit sa tête encore plus bas et titilla de sa langue l'intimité bombé du jeune blondin. A ce contact, Allen laissa s'échapper un gémissement, mais pas seulement de surprise cette fois. Avec ces mains libres Cross alla pincer les tétons durcis de sa victime, dont les gémissements commençaient à emplir la pièce. Il prit la verge tendue de son petit koneko-chan, entièrement en bouche et entama une série de va et viens. Le jeune blondin n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, des vagues de plaisir l'assaillait malgré sa réticence. Son dos se courbait, et il n'arrivait pas maintenir ses gémissements honteux. Cross accélérât le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'un cri plus fort que les autre sorte de la bouche du plus jeune qui déversa sa semence sur les draps.

Cross ne tenait plus, la vision si belle et si sexy du jeune blondin essoufflé, l'excitait au plus au point. Le jeune homme était complètement à sa merci, son visage légèrement rosé par la drogue, ces yeux embués par le plaisir étaient tout simplement magnifique. Il se sentait plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon de cuir noir qu'il se dépêcha de retirer, accompagné par ses sous vêtements. Il écarta les jambes de son koneko-chan, lui attrapa les hanche et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit le pénétra avec violence.

Allen ne pu réprimer un cri de douleur. Il avait mal, très mal. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. La douleur l'irradiait. A chaque nouveau coups de reins elle se propageait un peu plus dans son dos, ses bras, ses mains, sa tête. Son corps se crispa. Le rythme s'accéléra et après quelques coups de reins supplémentaire Cross se déversa en lui dans un râle guttural, avant de s'écrouler de tout son poids.

Allen sentait sa semence à l'intérieur de lui…Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé. Il avait mal, tout son corps était souffrance. Il avait honte, de lui et de son corps souillé. Il avait peur. Encore…est-ce qu'il allait recommencer ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait le supporter ?

Après avoir repris son souffle Cross se redressa pour s'assoir à côté d'Allen. Il posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique…

Il se leva et alla devant une grande armoire pour y prendre de nouveaux habits. Puis en attrapant son manteau il fit tomber une petite clé qu'il ramassa. Il s'approcha d'Allen le sourire aux lèvres et lui retira ces menottes avec la clé. Il déposa la clé et les menottes dans le tiroir de la petite table de chevet puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Allen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et lui lança le sourire aux lèvres

- Attends moi sagement, koneko-chan…je reviendrais après ma petite fête. On va bien s'amuser ensemble tu verras.

Cross sortie en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Allen entendit son rire et ses pas s'estomper dans le couloir, puis plus rien, silence total. Il rassembla ces dernières forces pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même, en laissant éclater sa peine et sa souffrance. Est-ce qu'il s'en sortirait ? Il aurait tout donné pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, et le fasse sortir de cet enfer. Mais pour l'heure, il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier, en vain, les images revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le sommeil l'emporta enfin.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que Lavi était arrivé à la résidence de Cross. La salle de réception débordait de riches actionnaires qui attendaient la venue du grand patron.

Ce grand patron n'étant autre que Cross Marian, le directeur en chef du groupe pharmaceutique le plus influent de tout le Japon : Health Corp. Cross était à la tête d'une véritable fortune et dirigeait un empire qui s'étendait dans le monde entier.

Mais récemment la police d'investigation japonaise du district de Tokyo s'était rendu compte de trafic plus que suspect. Des cargaisons partaient à travers le monde en direction des plus grandes villes du globe : New-York, Rome, Paris, St Petersburg… Mais une fois arrivé à destination il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. C'étaient de véritables cargaisons fantômes, disparues aussitôt arrivée. Plusieurs fois la brigade d'intervention avait tenté d'en intercepter certaines avec l'appuie des polices locales, mais à chaque fois elles disparaissaient mystérieusement sans laisser aucune trace. Récemment la police de Tokyo avait pu faire un lien, malheureusement sans preuves, entre ces cargaisons et des disparitions de jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'année que l'ont avaient attribuées à un tueur en séries. Les dates des disparitions étant très souvent proches des départs de marchandises. L'hypothèse la plus probable est donc que Cross Marian et son groupe effectuait des rafles, et qu'ils se servaient ensuite des jeunes cobayes. Ils n'en savaient rien et l'unique moyen de découvrir se qui se cachait derrière tout ça c'était de trouver des preuves, CE soir !

Lavi un verre à la main c'était callé dans un coin de la pièce et observait les convives discuter ensemble. Le maître de soirée n'étant toujours pas présent, il faisait patienter ces invités dans l'immense salle de réception richement décorée. Cette ambiance c'était un petit peu « to much » pour Lavi qui préférait les petites soirées entre amis aux grandes fêtes inutiles selon lui. S'il était ici c'était uniquement pour le travail et rien d'autre il allait coincer cette pourriture de Cross et mettre à nu tout ces secrets. Il serra légèrement son verre, il fallait qu'il reste concentré. Il décida d'aller discrètement faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Il traversa la salle de réception pour se diriger vers ce qui ressemblait aux cuisines, mais la porte était gardée par deux hommes en uniformes. Pareil pour toutes les autres issues. A par la porte d'entrée et la porte qui donnait sur le jardin de l'autre côté, toutes les autres étaient bloquées. Lavi prit tout de même quelque photo des lieux au cas où, et puis il ne fallait pas qu'il grille sa couverture de journaliste. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de réception lorsque des applaudissements se firent entendre, Cross venait d'arriver.

Tous les convives c'étaient rassemblé autour de lui et il l'écoutèrent attentivement lorsqu'il leva son verre et prit la parole.

- Mes très chers amis. Ce soir nous célébrons notre quinzième anniversaire, c'est un grand jour pour notre entreprise. J'espère que vous passerez une excellente soirée, je me réjouis de la passez en votre compagnie. Santé !

Tous levèrent leur verres et les discutions reprirent. Lavi observait de loin l'homme à la carrure imposante. Il était plutôt grand, environ 1m90. Ses cheveux étaient rouge sang et tombaient sauvagement dans son dos. Il portait une paire de lunettes rouges elles aussi. Il avait tout le temps sûr de lui, et sa présence suffisait pour que le silence se fasse.

Lavi n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, il fallait qu'il réussisse à inspecter le manoir de Cross pendant qu'il était occupé. Il lui fallait absolument des preuves ou sa mission serait foutue. Puisque les issues intérieures étaient inaccessibles, il décida de sortir. Une fois sur la terrasse il se retrouva face à un grande étendue de verdure, chose assez étonnante quand on se savait pas loin du centre de Tokyo. Lavi posa son verre sur une des tables vides, prit quelques photo et observa les alentours. Dans le jardin quelques gardes circulaient avec leurs chiens, d'après ce que Lavi pouvait en voir ils faisaient une ronde autour du manoir. La terrasse plutôt grande surplombait le jardin, elle était placée comme une estrade, en amont.

Comment aller t'il procéder ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'entrer dans ce maudit manoir avant la fin de la soirée.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'Allen ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était toujours allongé sur le lit recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait mal partout, ses muscles étaient engourdis. Ses multiples larmes avaient creusé ce qui semblait être des sillons indélébiles en dessous de ces yeux. C'était comme si sa peine et les souffrances qu'il avait enduré été gravées à jamais sur son visage. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il reboutonna rapidement sa chemise, s'interdisant de prendre les habits de l'autre pervers. Il aurait voulut se doucher, pour se laver et faire disparaître cette odeur qui refusait de le quitter depuis son réveil.

Il leva ses yeux brumeux à la recherche d'une issue, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici. Il n'aurait pas supporté que Cross l'approche une seconde fois, qu'il le regarde avec ses yeux de vipère, qu'il le touche avec ses mains... Le simple fait de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer rendait Allen malade. Il se secoua la tête pour faire partir toutes ses images de sa tête. Et préféra se concentrer sur la recherche d'une sortie. Il se rappela que Cross avait fermé la porte à clé derrière lui, mais ne sachant pas vraiment où cette porte allait le mener il préféra l'ignorer. Si jamais il se retrouvait face à des gardes, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour se défendre…

Allen tourna la tête et observa la fenêtre elle devait certainement être ouverte. Il se leva, mais son corps ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. A peine eut-il posé un pied par terre qu'il s'écroula comme une masse. La forte douleur dans le bas de son dos se réveilla brusquement, chose qui lui arrachât une grimace de douleur. Mais il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il n'allait pas attendre les bras croisés que l'autre pervers revienne. Il se redressa et réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre la fenêtre à quatre pattes. Il tourna sur la poignée et, pour son plus grand bonheur constata qu'elle était ouverte. Il poussa les battants au maximum et se hissa sur le rebord. En face de lui, il y avait un toit, sans doute celui d'une véranda où d'une terrasse. Il s'avança toujours à quatre pattes sur les tuiles en ardoises, tout doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais une tuile mal attachée se détacha et Allen fut entraîné dans sa chute. Il tenta de se rattraper à la gouttière mais sans succès, il se retrouva sur le dos dans un buisson, trois mètres plus bas. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Il parvint à s'assoir dans l'herbe. Dans l'herbe, il était dehors, enfin ! Il avait atterrit dans un buisson, qui avait par chance amorti sa chute, devant ce qui ressemblait à une véranda, déserte. Un vaste jardin s'étendait sous ses yeux, il ne savait pas vraiment par où aller. Il y avait de la musique et des bruits de discutions assez lointaines, sans doutes une réception. Avec un peu de chance le bruit de sa chute aurait été couvert par le brouhaha ambiant. Il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'il parte vite avant que le vieux pervers ne se rende compte de sa fuite. Des bruits de pas derrière lui. Vite il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur dans son dos était encore très présente.

- Allez ! Bouge ! on n'a pas le temps de rester là à attendre ! s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même comme pour se forcer à continuer d'y croire.

Il se leva enfin et partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Les bruits de pas étaient en réalité deux gardes avec leur chien qui faisaient leur ronde. Allen courrai aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il y avait une petite cabane à une trentaine de mètre devant lui, si il arrivait à l'atteindre avant que les gardes ne sorte de derrière la maison, il réussirait peut être à s'en sortir. Allen se retourna pour voir s'il les avait semés, mais ce qu'il vit ne le réjouit en rien. Les deux gardes le regardaient fixement, l'un d'eux courrait dans sa direction avec son chien à ses côté et l'autre avait sorti son Talkie Walkie noir. Allen avait peur, avec son corps dans cet état il n'arriverait certainement jamais à rejoindre la cabane et encore moins à s'enfuir. Il courrait à s'en ouvrir les pieds, après tout sa vie en dépendait…que deviendrait-il si jamais ils l'attrapaient ?

- Arrête-toi tout de suite !

Allen n'en fit rien et continua sa course, il entendit l'homme siffler, puis un grognement…son…chien ? Allen décida de se retourner une nouvelle fois pour estimer la distance qu'il lui restait, mais tout ce qu'il vit ce fût cet énorme chien noir qui lui sautait dessus. Allen tomba à la renverse. Et avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que se soit, le chien le mordit à la cuisse pour l'immobiliser.

- AAAHHHHHHHH !

La douleur était trop forte, les crocs de l'animal s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. L'homme arriva à son niveau et ordonna à son chien de le lâcher, il n'irai pas bien loin dans cet état de toute façon. Le deuxième garde arriva à son tour le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien ma belle où crois-tu allez comme ça, hein ? ricana le premier en posant son pied sur la plaie encore fraiche d'Allen qui ne pu réprimer un second cri. Le liquide écarlate brulant sortait de la plaie.

- J'ai appelé Cross-sama, il m'a dit de l'amener près de la piscine, il nous rejoindra là-bas, répondit le second

Allen avait mal, il tremblait…de froid ? De peur ? De douleur ? Peut être les trois... Un des deux gardes attrapa son bras, il ne prit même pas la peine de le soulever il se contenta de le faire traîner derrière lui comme un vulgaire sac de terre. Au bout d'un quarantaine de mètres le petit groupe s'immobilisa.

- Bon on fait quoi ?

- On attend Cross-sama, il veut récupérer le gosse.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon celui-là, répondit le second garde en s'approchant d'Allen.

Ce dernier à moitié inconscient ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour se défendre. Le garde attrapa la chemise d'Allen mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, un homme l'interrompit.

- Ça suffit lâchez le !

Les deux gardes se retournèrent et lorsqu'ils virent que l'homme en face d'eux n'était autre que Cross, ils stoppèrent leur geste et se mirent au garde à vous. Cross s'avança vers eux.

- Sachez qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui M'APPARTIENT ! dit-il en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

- Oui Cross-sama !

- Désolé Cross-sama ! s'excusèrent les deux hommes

- J'espère que vous avez bien compris ! Maintenant rompez, retournez à votre ronde !

- Oui !

- Tout de suite !

Les deux gardes ainsi que le chien partirent. Cross les regarda s'éloigner puis il se retourna vers son petit koneko-chan qui gisait par terre les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha de lui doucement.

- Koneko-chan… ! Koneko-chan réveille toi !

Allen n'en fit rien

- Koneko-chan ! Mes invités m'attendent si tu ne te réveilles pas…je vais être obligé de…

Allen ne se réveilla pas. Le sourire de Cross disparut, et son caractère lunatique repris le dessus. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans un petit cabanon situé à côté de la piscine, en sortit avec un seau, s'approcha de la piscine et le remplit d'eau. Puis jeta la totalité du seau sur le jeune blondin qui se réveilla en sursaut, et surtout extrêmement paniqué. Il toussa plusieurs fois pour expulser l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée, et s'assit lentement sur le sol gelé. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre où il était.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, koneko-chan !

Allen tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit ce nom, cette voix. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec l'homme auquel il tentait d'échapper. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, il se mit à trembler…Cross s'approcha lentement de lui et s'accroupi. Son regard n'avait pas changé…c'était toujours aussi froid et malsain. Cross serra le menton d'Allen pour que celui-ci lui le regarde.

- Alors comme ça, tu essaye de t'enfuir dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? lui demanda son hôte assez…fermement.

- Non…je…

- Chut…chut..., Cross posa son doigt sur la bouche d'Allen, je préfère…que TU NE ME MENTES PAS !

Allen fut prit de panique cette fois il était vraiment en colère. L'homme se redressa et conduit par sa rage, il le frappa.

- TU VOULAIS T'ENFUIR HEIN ? hurla-t-il à Allen complètement hors de lui.

Cross lui asséna plusieurs dizaine de coups de pieds. Par terre Allen essayait de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait…sans grand résultat. Après quelques minutes qui parurent des heures au jeune blondin, les coups cessèrent enfin. Cross essoufflé mais calmé, se baissa et ramassa Allen. Il l'approcha du petit cabanon, sortit de sa poche une paire de menotte, sans doute les même que la dernière fois, et attacha Allen à la poignée métallique de la porte. Puis il se retourna.

- Puisque tu aimes tant le grand air, je vais te laisser profiter de cette magnifique nuit ! Bonne nuit Koneko-chan ! puis il repartit en direction de son manoir.

Allen assit contre la porte du cabanon ne pouvait plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Le moindre effort lui paraissait impensable. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour observer les étoiles, ce soir c'était pleine lune. Le calme avant la tempête mais ça lui était égal. Tout était clair et beau. Même ce jardin si peu accueillant lui paraissait magnifique bercé par cette lumières douce et aimante. Le reflet du ciel dans l'eau de la piscine donnait l'impression d'une porte, une porte vers un autre monde, un échappatoire. En imaginant cela, Allen ne pu retenir une larme, qui glissa religieusement le long de son visage, pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Sa vue devenait flou, sans doute à cause du froid, il ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains,…Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Il n'aurait pas pu le dire. Son esprit était ailleurs, il s'imaginait devant une grande cheminée, entourée d'une famille bienveillante et chaleureuse, en train de prendre un bon repas, et de rire…

- HOY ! Petit !

Une voix lointaine l'appelait…mais il ne l'entendait pas bien. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ils n'y voyaient rien. La dernière chose qu'il vît avant de tomber dans l'inconscience ce fût deux émeraudes brillants à la lueur de la lune, et une douce chaleur sur son visage, puis…plus rien.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alors ? c'était comment pour un premier essai ?  
Review plz (:


	4. Chapitre 2 : Le réveil

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de ma petite histoire !**

Note 1 : Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino Katsura que j'adore, je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire pour notre plus grand plaisir. Pardonnez-moi pour toutes les souffrances que je vais vous faire !

Note 2 : Je voulais remercier Chibiweasel et Spyrooz pour leurs commentaires très constructifs ! je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux j'espère que le suite vous plaira autant que ce que j'ai déjà écrit !  
Je remercie aussi les autres qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sa me fait très plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié !

Sur ce bonne lecture !  
**Review plz !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil**

Lavi était accroupis dans l'herbe. Il avait décidé d'explorer l'extérieur, après tout, un jardin aussi grand devait forcément cacher un ou deux indices. De plus il était quasiment certain d'avoir entendu du bruit un peu plus loin. Il avait attendu que les deux gardes passent pour sauter dans l'herbe et se cacher sous la terrasse. Heureusement pour lui, la terrasse était déserte et la musique de la soirée avait camouflé le bruit de son atterrissage. Il entendit des pas juste au dessus de lui, quelqu'un était sur la terrasse, il recula discrètement pour être à l'abri des regards.

- Quelle magnifique nuit ! N'est-ce pas Cloude ?

Cette voix Lavi la connaissait c'était…celle de Cross !

- Oui magnifique en effet ! répondit une voix de femme.

Cloude… ? La Cloude ? D'après ce que Lavi savait, il s'agissait de Cloude Nine la seconde personne la plus importante du groupe. Ce que l'on pourrait nommer une sous directrice en quelque sorte, même si personne ne savait vraiment quels était ses fonctions au sein du groupe. Après un court silence, Cloude reprit.

- Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui avec nos petits pensionnaires ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me suis occupé de tout. Ils ont été envoyés au second point de rendez-vous comme prévus, répondit calmement le directeur.

Lavi jubilait. Ils avaient vu juste depuis le début. Si ce qu'ils racontaient été fondé…ils pourraient faire tomber le groupe pharmaceutique de Health Corp.

- Je te fais confiance. J'espère juste que la vente serra bonne, nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour terminer nos recherche.

- C'était donc pour de l'argent. Ce ne sont pas des cobayes, c'est du trafic d'hommes ! pensa Lavi hors de lui.

- Oui je sais, continua Cross, mais ne t'en fait pas je les ai moi-même sélectionnés ils ne devraient poser aucun problèmes. Rassures-toi !

- Combien cette fois ?

- Oh…, il y eut un blanc quelques secondes puis l'homme reprit, je dirais environ 50 peut être plus.

Lavi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…il n'imaginait pas que le trafic était si important.

- Tant que ça ! Mais c'est parfait, se réjouit alors la femme.

- Oui…je me suis même permis une petite folie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là ? Lavi n'eut pas le temps de cherche un téléphone sonna, heureusement pas le sien, celui de Cross. Il décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Silence, puis il ricana.

- Bien rattrapez le, et amenez le près de la piscine. Je vous rejoins tout de suite, puis il raccrocha.

- Qui était-ce ? lui demande la jeune femme.

- Oh ! Rien j'ai recueillit un petit koneko-chan, un tout petit peu caractériel.

La jeune femme et Cross se mirent alors à rire.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Cross.

- Merci bien, maintenant…si tu veux bien m'excuser.

- Mais je t'en prie, va donc rejoindre ton petit chaton égaré, il doit surement se sentir seul, rigola alors la femme.

Les bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, puis plus rien. De nouveau le silence. Lavi était encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fallait absolument qu'il rentre au poste pour raconter tout ça à son directeur. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partit, il se retourna brusquement. Un bruit, à l'instant. Certes la musique l'avais empêché de correctement le discerner mais…il aurait parié avoir entendu…un cri. Il se mit à courir dans le jardin en contournant la maison, tous les sens en alerte. Il évitait consciencieusement les fenêtres et les gardes et avançait tel un loup ayant flairé sa proie. Il était vif et agile, c'était certainement du à l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait subit pour entrer dans les forces spéciales de la police qui l'avait endurcit à ce point, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Grâce à ça il était devenu un homme à par entière, il était capable de se défendre, et de protéger les autres.

Après avoir marché plusieurs secondes, il s'arrêta à l'angle d'un mur. Il y avait quelqu'un, il en était sûr. Il s'allongea par terre pour pouvoir observer discrètement ce qui se passait. Il vit deux gardes accompagné de leur chien qui s'éloignaient vers l'autre bout du bâtiment en riants, il les observa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vu. Il entendit alors un homme hurler de colère quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. La voix venait du fond du jardin il en était sûr, mais de sa position il ne pouvait rien voir. Après avoir vérifié que les deux gardes soient bien parti, il se leva et couru discrètement vers un petit bosquet situé à quelques mètres devant lui. Il regarda derrière son épaule pour voir si personne ne l'avait suivit…rien. Soulagé Lavi continua sa progression. Heureusement que la nuit était claire, cela faciliterai ces recherches. Soudain il distingua des bruits de pas. Il stoppa net tous ces gestes et s'allongea derrière des buissons. Entre les branches il pu voir Cross qui se dirigeait vers le manoir. Lorsqu'il disparut de sa ligne de vu, Lavi se leva pour découvrir les alentours. En face de lui une énorme piscine et un petit cabanon sans doute destiné à ranger des outils.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, quelque chose de brillant attira son attention au niveau du cabanon. C'était…des menottes ! Des menottes au bout desquelles étaient attaché quelqu'un, une femme, visiblement inconsciente. Lavi accouru vers la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'il fût à son niveau il se rendit compte de son erreur…c'était un homme, très jeune qui plus est. Il avait une magnifique chevelure blanche qui encadrait parfaitement son visage d'ange. La couleur de sa peau et la carrure androgyne de son corps l'avait trompé. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, Lavi remarqua avec horreur qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os, couvert de bleue, de multiples blessures, mais surtout…à moitié nu.

- HOY ! Petit !

Lavi posa sa main sur sa joue, elle était gelé, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il était là ? Lavi enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur le jeune blondin. Puis il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte.

- Allez petit tien l'coup ! j'vais te sortir de là ! mais le jeune blondin s'était déjà évanouit.

Il sortit plusieurs outils de la boîte et commença à trafiquer la serrure des menottes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts elles cédèrent enfin, libérant ainsi le frêle poignet du captif. Il devait se dépêcher quelqu'un allait peut être revenir et se rendre compte de son absence. Lavi pris délicatement le jeune homme sur son dos, après lui avoir enfilé sa veste.

Pour sortir de la résidence il n'avait qu'une seule option, il allait devoir passer par le ruisseau qui passait au fond de la propriété, s'il voulait s'échapper sans se faire remarquer c'était le seul moyen. Lavi se mit à courir vers le fond du jardin avec une rapidité impressionnante. Lorsqu'il trouva le ruisseau, il sauta dedans sans ménagement. L'eau gelée lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses. Il le prit le jeune blondin dans ses bras comme une princesse pour éviter qu'il ne soit mouillé davantage et continua sa progression. Au bout de plusieurs minutes dans l'eau glaciale, Lavi vit enfin l'arrivée, un passage étroit un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il sorti du petit tunnel, il se trouvait deux ou trois rues en aval du manoir. L'heure plutôt tardive jouait en leur avantage, il n'y avait personne dans les rues bien que nous soyons encore en ville. Lavi soupira rassuré d'être arrivé jusque là sain et sauf, et content d'avoir pu sauver ce jeune homme. Il baissa les yeux pour l'observer encore mais lorsqu'il vît ces lèvres complètement bleues il se remit à courir en direction de sa voiture. Après plusieurs rues, il trouva enfin son véhicule. Il plaça le jeune homme à l'avant et l'attacha comme il put, puis il prit le volant et démarra en trombe.

Pendant qu'il conduisait, il réfléchissait. C'était Cross qui avait fait ça ? Comment peut-on infliger ça à quelqu'un ? Lavi n'avait pas encore pu constater l'étendue des blessures mais elles n'étaient pas que superficielles. Il se crispa sur son volant de colère. Il ne pouvait pas l'amener à l'hôpital, si jamais Cross se rendait compte de sa disparition il allait faire inspecter tous les hôpitaux de la région. Il n'avait pas le choix…il devrait s'en occuper tous seul pour le moment.

Lavi sortie de la ville, et après presque une heure de trajet il s'engagea sur un petit chemin goudronné. Il arrêta le moteur devant une petit maison en bois. Lavi sortit en trombe de sa voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte, il revint ensuite vers la voiture pour récupérer le jeune blondin, le prit délicatement dans ces bras et se dirigea vers la maison. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui avec son pied. Il était dans un hall, il avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver dans le salon. Un grand salon qui faisait également office de salle à manger. La cuisine était sur le mur de droite, une cuisine ouverte suffisamment grande et lumineuse. Il entra dans le salon pour prendre les escaliers qui longeaient le mur de la cuisine, et monter à l'étage. Une fois à l'étage un long couloir. Il ouvrit la première porte, une petite chambre. Il posa doucement le jeune homme sur le lit et posa sa main sur son front, il était toujours aussi froid. S'il ne réussissait pas à faire augmenter sa température il allait faire une crise d'hypothermie. Il fallait faire vite. Lavi sortit en courant vers le fond du couloir, il ouvrit en trombe la porte de la salle de bain, alluma les robinets et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il retourna chercher le jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui mais eut une hésitation lorsqu'il dût lui enlever sa chemise. Lavi plus que gêné senti alors le besoin de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé c'est pour ton bien ! Pardonne-moi !

Il déboutonna sa chemise, et découvrir avec stupeur l'état de son corps. En plus de son visage tuméfié. Des contusions et des bleues tachaient ça et là sa peau si claire. Il avait une blessure plutôt profonde sur la cuisse gauche…comme une morsure, du sang à moitié séché ruisselait le long de son corps. Il saignait également de l'entre jambe, Lavi loin d'être bête comprit ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il vit l'état de la chemise du blondin. Elle était couverte de terre, de petites taches de sang, mais surtout…de larges traînées blanches qu'il identifia tout de suite. Il crispa son poing de colère, et d'impuissance, le jeune blondin avait été violé…Il se leva et pris son cadet dans ces bras pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. Il le déposa dans le bain délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal et arrêta l'eau. Après l'avoir lavé avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, il le sortit du bain et le ramena dans la chambre entouré d'un peignoir. Lavi déposa le jeune blondin sur le lit. Il avait reprit quelques couleurs. Même s'il était toujours inconscient, il était hors de danger. Maintenant la seule chose à faire était d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Lavi lui fit un rapide bandage à la cuisse, désinfecta ses plaies et l'habilla avec des vêtements à lui. Il installa le jeune confortablement dans le lit, sous plusieurs couches de couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, et s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit en soupirant. Il était exténué. Après une journée pareille la seule chose qui lui ferait envie sa serrait de dormir. Lavi jeta un dernier regard au jeune blondin. Il approcha sa main de son visage angélique, pour délivrer quelques mèches de cheveux encore humides prisonnières de ces lèvres. En le regardant Lavi se rendit compte des marques qu'avaient tracé ses larmes sur ses pommettes. Son visage innocent avait été salit, il avait été humilié et il avait surement beaucoup souffert. A cette pensée, Lavi ne put retenir ses doigts d'effleurer sa joue avec douceur. Sa journée devait certainement être bien pire que la sienne.

- Désolé, j'aurais préféré arriver plus tôt…souffla-t-il peiné.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par son téléphone portable qui vibrait dans la poche de son pantalon. Il attrapa l'appareil et décrocha en sortant de la pièce.

- Directeur c'est vous ! J'allais justement vous appeler !

- Tu t'en es sortit sain et sauf ! Dieu soit loué ! On commençait à se faire du soucie au bureau.

- Désolé j'ai eut pas mal de complication. Mais j'ai découvert plusieurs choses qui pourraient vous intéresser.

- Où es-tu en ce moment Lavi-san ?

- Ah ! je suis chez moi, dans ma maison de campagne.

- Ta maison de campagne, c'est parfait ! Après une mission Lavi on se doit de rester dans l'ombre quelque temps. S'est plus prudent pour toi et pour cette mission ! On se verra vendredi prochain. Tu as fais de l'excellent travail repose toi tu l'a amplement mérité !

- Merci monsieur vous aussi. Au revoir.

Lavi raccrocha le téléphone et rentra dans la chambre une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme dormait toujours. Lavi soulagé s'approcha et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur un fauteuil tout proche. Il s'étira, bailla, et laissa doucement le sommeil le gagner.

* * *

Allen était allongé dans une vaste prairie fleurie, les bras derrière sa tête, il regardait les nuages passer dans le ciel. Il se sentait libre et vivant. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le vent sur son visage et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Au loin il pouvait entendre des rires et des chants. Une voix, quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se redressa intrigué pour voir au loin une ombre aux yeux de sang, se diriger vers lui. Le ciel s'obscurcit soudain pour laisser place à la pluie et au tonnerre qui fissurait le ciel en sifflant. Allen se leva et se mit à courir pour s'éloigner de cette présence inquiétante, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces c'était comme s'il était lourd. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il se retourna lorsqu'il senti quelque chose lui serrer l'épaule, en face de lui l'ombre aux yeux écarlates le fixait avec un sourire vicieux. Allen pétrifié, n'arrivait plus à contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Elle s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Où es-tu, Koneko-chan ?

- NOOOOOOOON ! hurla Allen de toutes ces forces.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Allen était assit dans un lit. Il transpirait et respirait difficilement. Il regarda ces mains…il était, vivant ! Il se rappelait le chien, les gardes et la colère de Cross. Le ciel étoilé, la lune éclatante, puis…plus rien. Il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un approchait.

Où est-ce qu'il était ? Cross l'aurait-il…vendu ? Allen prit peur et tenta de se lever. Il tomba par terre, sur sa cuisse blessée, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Il se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur et attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main pour se défendre…la lampe de chevet. La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Lavi était confortablement assis sur son canapé lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement au premier étage. Il sursauta, et se tourna vers l'escalier. Il traversa la maison somme un dératé pour arriver devant sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il vit le jeune homme, encore entouré par les draps du lit, qui tentait de rester debout comme il le pouvait. Il tenait la lampe de chevet dans une main et avec l'autre le mur derrière lui. Lavi s'approcha de lui doucement :

- Oh ! Calme-toi ! Ok…, Lavi lui faisait signe de se détendre

- Ne… NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! hurla Allen complètement terrifié.

Lavi s'arrêta ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Il y eut un petit silence. Le jeune homme toussa une première fois, puis une seconde, puis une autre et encore une autre. Lavi le regardait inquiet, il avait sans doute attrapé froid le soir où il l'avait secouru.

- Est-ce que sa va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? lui demanda Lavi légèrement anxieux.

Après avoir calmé sa toux, le jeune homme se redressa sans baisser son « arme ». Et détailla son aîné du regard. Allen fût rassurer de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Cross. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans qui le regardait peiné. Sans doute l'homme qui l'avait acheté.

Lavi de son côté ne tenait plus, il devait faire quelque chose où le blondin aller encore s'effondrer.

- Ok, lui dit-il calmement, je m'appelle Lavi et je travaille pour la police de Tokyo.

Voyant que ce qu'il disait ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, Lavi attrapa son porte monnaie dans la poche arrière de son pantalon en faisant le moins de geste possible, et lui montra son insigne.

- Regarde !

Lavi jette son insigne sur le lit près du blondin pour qu'il puisse le voir. Lorsqu'Allen vu l'insigne, il se sentit soudain défaillir. Alors ! Il n'avait pas été acheté ! Il était libre ! Ses jambes faiblirent et il tomba à genou, lâchant sa lampe. Il ne savait pas s'il mentait ou s'il lui disait la vérité, mais il avait envie d'y croire. Lavi se précipita vers lui, un peu paniqué, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Hoy ! Est-ce que sa va ? Petit-

Lavi stoppa sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme tremblait. Il ne tremblait pas de froid, il…pleurait. Il avait atteint sa limite, il fallait que toutes ces douleurs s'évacuent. Lavi complètement décontenancé n'écouta que son cœur et le pris lentement dans ces bras pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Chut…calme-toi c'est finit…

Malgré quelques protestations, Allen capitula et laissa le rouquin le réconforter. Appuyer sur la poitrine de son aîné, il se laissa faire. Lavi caressa doucement ces cheveux et son dos. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les gens, cette situation le gênait un peu, mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir, la vue de ce gamin si triste et complètement perdu l'avait piqué en plein cœur.

- Je suis désolé, murmura alors Lavi, la voix tremblante.

Allen serra la chemise du rouquin et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Merci…, souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Merci…

- Merci…

Allen était heureux, il s'en était sortit. Dieu avait mit sur sa route quelqu'un pour le sauver. Il répéta ce mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Peu importe le nombre de foi qu'il le remercierait, il avait l'impression que ça ne serrait jamais suffisant pour exprimer sa gratitude. Lavi soulagé, resserra son étreinte sur le jeune blondin. Ils restèrent comme ça un très long moment. Allen se sentait en sécurité, il ne connaissait pas cet homme et pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Son odeur, son parfum était complètement différent de celui de Cross, il était…doux et chaleureux…

Lavi attendit que les tremblements du jeune blondin se soient calmés avant de parler.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander ton nom ? Tenta-t-il hésitant

Allen se recula un peu, brisant le contact avec Lavi, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

- Allen…

Au moment où Allen le regarda, Lavi senti que quelque chose se passait en lui. Son corps s'immobilisa, et il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Les yeux d'Allen étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Il n'avait pas pu y faire attention la veille dans la nuit et la précipitation, mais…son regard était pénétrant. C'était comme s'il voyait à travers lui. Ses yeux étaient de couleur claire, entre le bleu et le gris, brillants comme deux étoiles. Ils illuminaient son visage ravagé pas la douleur. Les traces encore fraîche de ses pleurs le rendait si fragile…si beau. Lavi s'étonna à penser de telle choses, après tout c'était un homme. Mais il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait vraiment mignon. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'Allen en face de lui fut secoué par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il était en nage. Par réflexe Lavi posa sa main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Mais Allen surprit par ce contact un peu trop soudain le repoussa avec son bras.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Allen les yeux brumeux le regarda un peu perdu, serra son t-shirt avec sa main au niveau de sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. Lavi n'osant plus bouger, attendit…

- Désolé…murmura Allen dans un souffle, au bout de quelques minutes.

Son ainé lui sourit, et s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il senti que le blondin se crispa lorsqu'il le prit par les épaules, il avait toujours peur du contact avec les autres... Lavi l'assit sur le bord du lit, après avoir remit les couvertures et les draps correctement. Il remarqua alors une tache rougeâtre sur sa cuisse, il avait sans doute rouvert la blessure en tombant.

- Ne bouge pas je vais chercher de quoi changer ton bandage.

Allen hocha la tête trop faible pour dire quoi que se soit. Lavi s'éclipsa laissant Allen seul quelques minutes. C'est à ce moment que le cadet remarqua qu'il avait été changé, lavé, et que la répugnante odeur de Cross l'avait enfin quitté…Il portait un t-shirt vert trop large pour lui, ainsi qu'un jogging gris dans lequel il flottait, probablement des affaires de Lavi. Ce dernier rentra dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains, sur lequel était placé une trousse à pharmacie, une serviette, et une petite bouteille d'eau. Lavi posa le tout à côté d'Allen prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

- Désolé de te demander ça mais…, l'ainé hésita quelques secondes puis continua, il faudrait que tu enlèves ton pantalon…

Allen se figea, il savait que c'était pour son bien mais il avait encore peur…Il hocha finalement la tête et retira, non sans difficulté, son jogging. Lavi devina bien que cela lui demandait un énorme effort, ainsi il attendit que le blondin se calme un peu avant de le toucher. Mais lorsque ses mains effleurèrent le bandage, Allen eut un tremblement, tous ces membres se crispèrent. Le blondin revoyait des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier… Il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément, se calmant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lavi continua l'opération, en faisant attention à tous ces gestes. Lorsque ce fût enfin finit il se redressa s'avança vers une commode non loin de là et en sortit un autre jogging, noir, qu'il donna à Allen. Le cadet le pris sans faire d'histoire et l'enfila en vitesse. Après s'être essuyé le visage avec la serviette, son ainé lui tendit la bouteille d'eau ainsi que deux comprimés blancs.

- C'est pour la fièvre, et pour ta toux…

Allen regarda les petites gélules méfiant, mais voyant le sourire éclatant que lui offrait son hôte, il les prit sans rechigner. Lavi l'aida à se remettre dans le lit, avec un peu de chance sa fièvre serait tombée dans l'après-midi. Mais pour l'heure il devait se reposer. Allen regarda une nouvelle fois son ainé qui finissait de ranger.

- Merci…Lavi-san…, chuchota une voix dans son dos.

Lavi se retourna surpris, mais le blondin s'était déjà endormi. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur les cheveux argentés de son cadet.

- Dors bien, Allen…

Et il sortit silencieusement ne voulant pas troubler son sommeil.

* * *

Cross était debout face à sa piscine, le regard dans le vide. Un garde l'interpela.

- Cross-sama, nous avons inspecté l'intégralité du jardin. Nous n'avons trouvé personne, par contre il y avait des empreintes de pas qui se dirigeaient vers le ruisseau. Nous n'avons pas pu continuer plus loin, les chiens ont perdu sa trace à cause de l'eau.

- Vous pouvez disposer, répondit calmement le directeur.

La garde s'éloigna laissant Cross seul dans le jardin. Il était en colère hors de lui ! Quelqu'un avait osé lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait, quelqu'un avait été assez stupide et sournois pour s'en prendre DIRECTEMENT à lui. Qui que soit cet individus, Cross était décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et à récupérer son dût ! Personne, non PERSONNE, ne pouvait lui échapper !

Cross retourna à l'intérieur, c'était la panique totale, tous les gardes avaient été mobilisé. Il en interpela un dans le hall :

- Amenez-moi la liste des invités d'hier soir ! ordonna-t-il froidement

- Tout de suite Monsieur !

Le garde s'éclipsa quelques secondes puis revint avec une feuille qu'il donna au directeur. Ce dernier l'observa avec attention. Son regard s'arrêta sur un nom : Dick Tetsui = journaliste pour le « Press One ».

Cross se méfiait des journalistes plus que tout, mais il était nécessaire qu'il les côtois pour le bien de son image, et surtout celle de son entreprise. Les journalistes pour lui étaient semblable à la peste, ils s'infiltraient partout et tentaient par tous les moyens de vous arracher les vers du nez, quel boulot répugnant !

- Je veux un rapport détaillé de cet homme : Dick Tetsui sur mon bureau Demain matin. Je veux tout savoir de lui, absolument tout !

- Oui monsieur ! répondit le garde.

Il allait le trouver, le démasquer, le tuer de ses propres mains s'il le fallait. Il lui ferait regretter le jour de sa naissance. En ce moment, Cross n'avait plus que cette seule idée en tête ! Il y passerait sa vie s'il le fallait mais il lui ferait payer pour son crime !

- Cross-sama, votre voiture vous attend.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Cross sortit de la maison et disparut derrière les vitres teintées de sa berline noire.

- Attends-moi bien sagement…Koneko-chan.

* * *

Allen se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, il dormait certes mais son sommeil était extrêmement agité. Il rêvait…ou plutôt cauchemardait de nouveau sur cette ombre. Il était complètement à sa merci, ses deux yeux sanguinolents l'observaient, le détaillaient de toutes parts. Il était prit au piège et ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Une fois de plus il constatait sa faiblesse, son impuissance et sa lâcheté. Il n'était pas capable de se défendre, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre que l'ombre l'humilie de nouveau… Il avait peur, elle était là à l'étudier comme une bête… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

- Quelqu'un…s'il vous plaît…aidez-moi… ! Pleura Allen complètement soumit.

* * *

Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'Allen s'était endormit, et pourtant Lavi au rez-de-chaussée l'entendait tousser toutes les 3 minutes.

- C'n'est pas comme ça qu'il va récupérer…se lamenta le rouquin.

De nature plutôt inquiète, et ayant toujours vécu seul depuis qu'il avait 18 ans, Lavi ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Après avoir trituré son esprit dans tout les sens, une quinte de toux le ramena à la réalité, il se décida et monta voir le malade. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre. Allen dormait toujours mais il respirait avec difficulté. Son visage était crispé, on avait l'impression qu'il souffrait, il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Lavi ne savait pas quoi faire, est-ce qu'il devait le réveiller ou le laisser dormir encore ?

- Ne…me regarde pas…murmura Allen entre deux éternuements.

Le rouquin regarda son cadet anxieux, son rêve devait vraiment être horrible pour qu'il soit tourmenté à ce point... Lavi ne put attendre et essaya de le réveiller, d'abord en l'appelant, puis en le secouant légèrement par les épaules.

- Allen-kun ! Allen-kun réveille-toi !

Allen ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Une quinte de toux plus forte que les précédentes le prit brusquement. Il se replia sur lui même en toussant.

- Allen-kun est-ce que sa va ? interrogea Lavi plus qu'inquiet

La toux du blondin continuait de plus belle. Allen parvint enfin à s'assoir sur le lit, il se tenait la gorge et avait du mal à respirer, mais sa crise semblait calmée. Lavi attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laissée sur la table de nuit, et la tendit à un Allen encore un peu désorienté…

- Prends un peu d'eau…Allen-kun ?

Allen ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait sa main attentivement. Encore une fois il tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, c'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de lui-même, de ce corps qui lui semblait étrangers. Depuis que Cross lui avait fait… « ça », il se sentait salit, souillé. Le corps, la chose qui est normalement la plus proche de nous, était pour lui un poids dont il aurait voulut se défaire…

- Allen…kun ?

Son cadet n'était pas vraiment là, absorbé dans ses pensées… Lavi sourit et déposa la bouteille d'eau dans la main qu'Allen était en train d'observer avec attention. Ce dernier tiré hors de ses songes, regarda la bouteille sans comprendre puis tourna la tête vers Lavi qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

- Bois ! Ta main ne va pas disparaître ! Ria Lavi en souriant.

Allen, ébahit par ce sourire, mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et de l'engloutir, sans remarquer les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues. Lavi rassuré qu'il se soit enfin calmé se leva. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, un bruit étrange l'arrêta net. Il se tourna vivement vers Allen qui tentait de cacher sa gêne derrière ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que c'était…ton ventre à l'instant ?

- Je…, balbutia Allen.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que Lavi éclata de rire. Un rire léger et chatoyant, Allen n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son ainé. Il était plutôt grand, plus grand que lui en tout cas. Ses cheveux à la couleur flamboyante donnaient l'impression que l'on s'y brûlerait si l'on s'en approchait trop. Ses yeux scintillaient comme deux émeraudes. Et le large sourire qui habillait son visage devait sans doute faire tomber beaucoup de filles…pendant quelques secondes Allen s'étonna à les envier. A cet instant précis, le blondin aurait tout donné pour que le temps s'arrête et qu'il puisse profiter de ce spectacle un peu plus longtemps.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, hélas ! Et le rire de Lavi s'éteignit au bout de quelques minutes. L'ainé essuya du revers de sa main une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se tourna vers Allen le sourire aux lèvres :

- Pardonne-moi ! Rigola-t-il encore.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est bien normal que tu ais faim…après tout sa fait presque deux jours que tu ne fait que dormir, continua-t-il.

- Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger ne bouge pas.

Puis il sortit laissant Allen seul dans la chambre, les joues rouges, et le cœur battant, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est-ce que la vision de son ainé en train de rire lui faisait ça ?

* * *

Cross était assit à son bureau, observant attentivement un dossier. Malgré l'heure tardive, le soleil avait depuis longtemps laissé sa place à une lune grisâtre. Après un très long silence, le directeur de Health Corp se leva, le dossier à la main…

- Tu m'as dupé, tu n'étais pas journaliste…Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça…je te retrouverai soit en sûr…pensa-t-il le visage figée par la haine.

Puis il sortit de la pièce sans prendre le temps d'éteindre la lumière derrière lui, la tête ailleurs, bien loin dans ses pensées sordides, pensant déjà à toute les souffrances qu'il pourrait bien faire subir à cet homme qui avait osez le défier.

Lavi, dans la cuisine, avait commencé à faire à manger, mais une sensation étrange ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son retour chez lui. Tout était calme certes, mais il avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose allait se passer.

Est-ce que c'était ce que l'on appelle : le calme avant la tempête ? Il n'en savait rien mais il était persuadé qu'ici ils ne risqueraient rien… Et puis il avait été d'une discrétion absolue lors de son infiltration. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait… Et oui… ! Notre cher Lavi avait commit une erreur d'inattention, une erreur qui allait commettre sa perte !

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alors ? Sa vous plaît !  
La suite arrivera très bientôt, le chapitre 3 est presque terminé et au final il y aura sans doute 4 chapitre au lieu de 3...et oui j'aime bien cette histoire...

Plzz review, donner moi votre avis, j'accepte la critique c'est toujours constructif merci d'avance et à très vite !

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**

**(:**


	5. Chapter 3 : Séquelles

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard...  
j'aurais préférer publier la suite plus tôt mais beaucoup de choses sont arrivées...et pas des meilleures...  
Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir continuer cette fic qui me tien toujours à coeur !

Je vais m'y remettre j'vous demande juste un peu d'attente...j'peux pas vous garantir que la suite sortira tout de suite...  
mais elle sortira ne vous en faite pas ! Je terminerai cette fic !

Note : Les personnages sont à Hoshino-sensei !

Note 2 : Encore merci pour tous vos review sa fait très plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécier !

Sur ce j'arrête de vous embêter ! Bonne lecture !

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**  
(:

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Séquelles**

Lorsque Lenalee entra dans le bureau de son frère, ce dernier était en grande discussion téléphonique. Elle ferma la porte derrière-elle et posa une tasse rose (avec un magnifique lapin dessus…vous savez tous de quoi je parle non ? ^^) juste devant lui.

- Ok merci beaucoup Lavi…Prend soin de lui, nous le rencontreront plus tard…oui…repose-toi…à vendredi !

La brunette d'une vingtaine d'année regardait son frère interrogative.

- C'était Lavi, lui répondit-il, il m'a appelé pour m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé…

- Ca aurait pu attendre vendredi non ? demanda-t-elle l'air songeur.

- Il y a un nouveau « paramètre » qui est entré dans l'enquête.

Sa sœur immobile le regardait sans comprendre.

- Chez Cross…dans son manoir…quand Lavi s'est infiltré…il a…trouvé un jeune homme dans un sal état, et l'a ramené chez lui.

- Serait-ce ? répliqua-t-elle le visage inquiet

- Oui…c'est sans aucuns doutes l'une des victimes…

Il y eut un lourd silence, Lenalee semblait peiné mais aussi soulagé par cette nouvelle, il avait pu en sauver un…Voyant cette expression sur le visage de sa sœur, le directeur continua

- Ne t'en fait pas il va bien, il est hors de danger. Mais…le traumatisme lui est toujours là, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre complètement mais il s'en sortira.

La brunette se détendit un peu puis lui demanda

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer…pour lui ?

- Lavi va l'héberger le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à laisser les personnes en difficultés seule, il s'occupera très bien de lui j'en suis certain.

Sa petit sœur souria visiblement rassuré par les propos de son frère aîné.

- Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, je m'inquiète trop sans doute.

Le directeur posa ses deux coudes sur son bureau et installa son menton sur le revers de ces mains. Puis après un cour silence…

- Son témoignage pourrai nous faire faire un énorme bond dans cette affaire…j'espère que l'on pourra prendre sa déposition au plus vite.

- Il ne faut pas presser les choses Komui-niisan, le rassura sa sœur, ce qu'il a vécu est assez dur…

Le dit Komui bu la contenu de la tasse que lui avait amené la petite brunette et se leva.

- Je le sais bien ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme, j'ai juste envie que toute cette histoire ce termine au plus vite.

* * *

Allen s'était allongé dans son lit en attendant Lavi, ce dernier l'ayant laissé pour aller lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Le jeune blondin ferma les yeux et essaya de se reposer un peu, mais les rouvrit la seconde qui suivie, des souvenirs de son cauchemar revenant à lui. Son corps se mit de nouveau à trembler. Il ne voulait pas dormir et se retrouver une nouvelle fois en face de cette ombre qui le terrifiait. Allen savait bien qu'il était hors de danger mais…il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir SES yeux de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il bouge, ainsi il décida de se lever pour rejoindre son hôte.

Il se glissa hors des draps et posa un pied sur le sol, c'est en s'appuyant sur le fauteuil non loin de là qu'il réussit à se mettre debout tant bien que mal. Ses jambes flageolaient un peu, il souffrait encore de sa morsure et sa fièvre n'était pas encore tombée mais il ne voulait pas abandonner pour autant. En s'aidant des meubles qui habillaient la chambre il parvint à atteindre la porte. Il se retrouva en face d'un escalier qui descendait, il pouvait entendre la voix de Lavi accompagné de délicieuses effluves de nourritures, à sa droite un couloir percé de plusieurs portes. Allen se concentra sur l'escalier et s'accrocha à la rambarde pour descendre à son rythme. Il descendit une première marche, puis une seconde, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Arrivé en bas, il se retrouva dans un grand salon aux couleurs chaudes. Deux grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Dans le coin droit de la pièce une cheminée devant laquelle était disposée une table basse ainsi qu'un canapé-lit ouvert, laissant supposer que quelqu'un y avait dormit récemment. L'espace à sa droite était lui consacré à la cuisine américaine. Occupé par une grande table en bois en plein centre. Lavi lui se tenait devant les fourneaux, les mains prises par les casseroles, il était contraint de tenir le téléphone avec son épaule la tête penchée sur le côté. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son jeune invité était derrière lui.

- D'accord…merci beaucoup…à vendredi au revoir monsieur…, puis il raccrocha le combinet.

Allen l'observait toujours en silence, son aîné soupira il semblait troublé par quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le blondin n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion plus loin. Lavi, qui s'était retourné, l'interpella :

- Ola ! Ola ! Tu ne devrais pas te lever dans ton état ! S'inquiéta-t-il laissant tomber sa cuisine pour venir l'aider.

- Je…je voulais marcher un peu…menti-t-il à demi-voix refusant l'aide du rouquin.

- Je vois, répondit son hôte qui ne voulait pas le forcer, puisque tu es là tu n'a qu'à t'installer à table j'ai presque terminé.

Allen se dirigea lentement vers la table. Peu de temps après, Lavi lui amena une assiette bien remplie et s'assit en face de lui.

- Manges ne te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi ! lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Encore ce sourire, le cœur d'Allen fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- I…I…Itadakimasu ! S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de commencer à manger pour cacher sa gêne.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans le silence, Lavi engagea la conversation.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion de me présenter correctement la dernière fois…je m'appelle Lavi…Lavi Bookman, déclara-t-il en tendant la main à son cadet, ravie de faire ta connaissance !

- Allen…Allen Walker, répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main.

- Yoroshiku onegai shimasu !

Une fois de plus son aîné arborait un large sourire, le blondinet de son côté ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

- Tu sais…, reprit alors son hôte ne lui laissant pas le temps de partir dans ses pensées, à propos de Cross…

Lorsqu'il entendit ce nom Allen se crispa. Ce nom, CE nom qu'il redoutait tant…

- Ca fait presque un an que l'on enquête sur lui…tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit mais je travaille pour la police, je suis inspecteur…et…euh…comment dire…cette affaire…s'est important et…, son aîné visiblement gêné se gratta la tête en soupirant.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que pour moi tu es quelqu'un d'important.

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Aaah ! Enfin pas que pour moi, j'veux dire que pour nous, tous ceux qui travaillent sur l'enquête ! C'est important que tu témoignes, enfin j'veux dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé c'est horrible et… ton récit pourra nous permettre d'arrêter Cross et de l'empêcher de continuer, tu comprends ?

Allen la tête légèrement penché en avant était mortifié. Il comprenait très bien ce que son hôte voulait lui dire. Mais…il ne pouvait pas. Comment pourrait-il raconter toute cette histoire…il s'en sentait incapable.

- Je…, susurra-t-il difficilement

- Non ! Le coupa Lavi en lui faisant signe d'arrêter de parler, je sais que c'est dur, et…je veux pas te forcer. Tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faudra je le comprends très bien, et je respecte…j'ai juste pensé que tu devais le savoir.

Il s'en suivit un trèèèèèès long silence. Allen fixait son assiette, complètement immobile et Lavi lui, n'osait pas parler plus.

- AH !, pensa-t-il, tu aurais mieux fais de te taire Lavi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu fasses ça ?

- Merci !

Lavi leva vivement la tête vers son cadet.

- Merci beaucoup…Lavi-san, répéta le blondin sans le quitter du regard.

Ce fût au tour du rouquin d'être bouche-bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plus jeune le prenne aussi calmement…Il était soulagé qu'il ne se soit pas braqué, il sentait qu'il se détendait de plus en plus en sa compagnie. Certes il ne s'était pas livré à lui, mais Lavi avait confiance, il était persuadé qu'il parviendrait à surmonter tout ça.

- Tu sais, reprit alors Lavi pas très sûr de lui, je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué niveau relationnel mais…si jamais tu a besoin de…de parler à quelqu'un ben…je t'écouterais volontiers…

Lorsqu'Allen se rendit compte de ce que son aîné venait de dire, il ne pu réprimer un sourire. Voir Lavi rouge de honte, essayer du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'aider lui faisait chaud au cœur, il avait l'impression d'être moins seul…C'est dans une ambiance un petit peu plus détendu que se termina le repas.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'Allen ouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir terminé son repas, le rouquin lui avait proposé d'aller se coucher pour récupérer un peu. Le cadet était partit sans rien dire, mais en réalité il n'avait aucune envie de dormir, la peur que son cauchemar revienne de nouveau l'obsédait. Ainsi il avait attendu calmement allongé sur son lit, mais au bout d'une bonne heure le sommeil l'avait finalement emporté. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois de plus, l'ombre revint le tourmenter. A peine vingt minutes plus tard, il se leva d'un bond, en nage, tremblant et le cœur battant encore affolé…

C'est donc un Allen encore sous le choc qui descendait les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller son hôte qui dormait profondément dans le canapé-lit. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité, et seul le feu de la cheminée envoyait de faibles lueurs sur les murs et le plafond. Le blondin se dirigea lentement vers le lit de Lavi et l'observa quelques instant. Il dormait profondément, malgré sa pose un petit peu étrange. Il était sur le ventre, un bras confortablement installé sous son oreiller, l'autre sortant du lit pour aller chatouiller le sol du bout des doigts. Cette vision de son aîné fît naître un petit sourire sur le visage d'Allen, qui attrapa délicatement la couette déjà à moitié sur le sol pour la lui mettre sur les épaules. Ne voulant pas le déranger il se dirigea donc devant le feu pour s'assoir par terre, le dos contre la table basse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était descendu, mais il se sentait mieux ici…Il se mit donc à parler, il savait pertinemment que son aîné dormait, mais il s'était dit que peut être ça l'apaiserait un peu :

- J'ai envie de vous aider, commença-t-il doucement, j'ai envie de faire avancer votre enquête vraiment ! Mais…

Il marque une pause, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ces bras.

* * *

Lavi sentit dans son sommeil une douce chaleur. La pièce était plongée dans le noir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la nuit devait déjà être bien entamée. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un parler.

- J'ai envie de vous aider, commença doucement la voix, j'ai envie de faire avancer votre enquête vraiment ! Mais…

Il se redressa doucement et s'assit sur son lit sans faire de bruit. Allen était assit à même le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même devant la cheminée.

- Mais…j'ai peur, reprit ce dernier serrant un peu plus ses bras, je sais que je n'ai aucunes raisons d'être effrayé, que je n'ai rien à craindre ici, après tout je te fais confiance… Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, être près de toi ça me détend. Je suis assis là, en parlant tout seul, tout ça pour éviter de refaire une fois de plus le même cauchemar…à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les vois : SON regard vicieux…SES mains…

Lavi se doutais qu'Allen le pensait endormit ainsi il préféra le laisser continuer et ne l'interrompit pas. Il y eut un cour silence puis le blondin reprit la voix vacillante :

- Quand j'étais là-bas…quand je me suis réveillé chez Cross…il…il m'a…

Le rouquin sentait qu'Allen faisait tout les efforts du monde pour parler sans craquer, pour dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur alors qu'il le croyait en train de dormir. Le blondin n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche, il n'arrivait pas à avouer ce qu'il avait subît…Lavi peiné voulut se lever mais le blondin reprit enfin :

- Il m'a violé ! Lâcha-t-il difficilement le souffle cour.

Il était en train…de pleurer ?...

- Il m'a humilié…*_sanglot_*…il m'a fait du mal…*_sanglot_*…et je voulais abandonner…disparaître…j'avais…*_sanglot_*…j'ai tellement honte de moi…*_sanglot_*…et de mon corps…*_sanglot_*…de ce corps qu'il a salit…*_sanglot_*…

Lavi était complètement abasourdit, il n'en revenait pas…son cadet jusque là si réservé, qui n'avait jamais parlé plus d'une demi seconde, venait de se livrer à lui. L'aîné posa un pied à terre, il s'apprêtait à se lever quand le blondin recommença à parler de nouveau :

- Mais…mais au fond de moi…*_sanglot_*…je voulais y croire, je ne voulais pas tout laisser tomber…*_sanglot_*…j'ai prié…prié pour que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de cet enfer…*_sanglot_*…et…ma prière a été entendu, tu es venus…tu…m'as sauvé la vie…

Le rouquin s'était levé, sans que le jeune cadet ne le remarque, il ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne craignait plus rien, le prendre dans ses bras et-… Stop ! Oui, il venait de penser à le prendre dans ses bras. Lavi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais quand il était avec Allen, il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser ses émotions. Lavi se décida et voulut dire quelque chose mais le blondin reprit la parole une fois de plus le coupant dans son élan :

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie…et jamais…jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez pour ça ! *_sanglot_*…je te dois tout…absolument tout…*_sanglot_*…tu es…*_sanglot_*…une personne très important pour moi…*_sanglot_*…c'est pour ça que je veux t'aider…je le veux vraiment mais je suis faible…*_sanglot_*…j'ai peur…je suis terrorisé…je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça…

Allen pleurait à chaudes larmes désormais, tout ce qu'il venait de dire avait remué en lui pas mal de choses qu'il aurait préféré oublié. Lavi debout n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais là il ne tenait plus. Il attrapa rapidement sa couette, s'approcha du blondin pour la lui mettre sur les épaules.

* * *

Allen avait craqué, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il ne voulait plus penser à tous ce qui c'était passé chez Cross, mais il devait témoigner, il le savait très bien. Le blondin voulait le faire, il voulait surpasser tout ça mais…il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour passer le pas.

Allen sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un contact sur ses épaules. Il se leva brusquement, mais ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans la couverture que Lavi venait de lui poser sur les épaules. Il se retrouva par terre, sur le dos. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés pendant sa chute, ses joues prirent soudain une teinte écarlate, ce n'était pas vraiment la chaleur d'une couverture qui était sur lui mais Lavi... En effet son aîné, qui était censé dormir, était juste au dessus de lui, ses deux coudes posés de par et d'autre de la tête d'Allen. Leurs visages étaient à moins de 3 centimètres l'uns de l'autre, le blondin pouvait ainsi sentir le souffle chaud de Lavi sur sa peau, chose qui l'aurait fait rougir encore plus si cela avait été possible. Il avait dût l'emporter dans sa chute…Attendez ! Lavi ! Alors il ne dormait pas ! Mais alors…Il l'avait entendu ?

A la vue de son cadet en larmes et les joues rouges, le rouquin sentit son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi mais là ! Tout se suite ! Il ressentit une folle envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il préféra reculer, pour laisser Allen se redresser. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'observèrent un long moment, seul les crépitements du feu se faisaient entendre à intervalles réguliers. Le blondin qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer était secoué par des hoquets, qu'il tentait de rendre le plus silencieux possible. Lavi se décida et avança sa main qu'il déposa en douceur sur la joue du plus jeune. De son pouce il essuya les larmes qui tombaient encore du coin de ses yeux. Le blondin ne bougeait pas, se surprenant lui-même à ne pas le repousser.

- Merci, souffla alors Lavi le sourire aux lèvres, Merci de me faire confiance !

Allen n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le rouquin avait passé ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Et il continua :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre Allen…tu n'es plus seul !

Ces mots si chaleureux que lui disait son hôte étaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Allen était heureux, tellement heureux ! Il ne savait pas comment faire pour remercier Lavi, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Contrairement à la première fois où son aîné l'avait prit dans ses bras, et où il avait été passif, il décida d'agir. Il participa lui aussi à cette étreinte et passa ses mains dans le dos de son aîné pour serrer de toutes ces forces le haut de ce dernier. Il aurait voulut lui exprimer sa gratitude avec des mots, mais hormis ses pleurs rien d'autre ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Lavi fût surprit par l'initiative du plus jeune, mais en fût très touché. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, il voulait le connaître par cœur, le protéger… Le rouquin ne souhaitait pas revoir cette expression si triste qu'il avait vu sur son visage lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la première fois. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis Lavi se leva enfin et proposa sa main à Allen. Il l'aida à se relever.

Le blondin tenta d'essuyer d'un revers de main les dernières traces qu'avaient laissés ses larmes sur leur passages mais en vain. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et gonflés, autant par ses pleurs que par la fatigue :

- Aller tu devrais aller te coucher ! Tu tiens plus debout ! lui dit ce dernier attendri, en ramassant sa couette tombé à leurs pieds.

Mais…le blondin ne bougeait pas. Il avait la tête baissée, et observait le sol pour lequel il développait un intérêt soudain.

- Allen ?

Aucune réponse. Lavi s'approcha du plus jeune interrogatif, et s'aperçut que le blondin tremblait légèrement. C'est alors qu'une phrase lui revint en mémoire.

* _Je suis assis là, en parlant tout seul, tout ça pour éviter de refaire une fois de plus le même cauchemar…à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les vois : SON regard vicieux…SES mains…_*

Le rouquin comprit alors…son cadet devait sans doute faire des cauchemars…il se rendit alors compte que depuis qu'il était chez lui, il n'avait pas fait une seule nuit complète. Toutes ces périodes avaient été interrompues soit par la maladie, la douleur ou les cauchemars. Il suffisait d'observait Allen deux minutes pour voir que des cernes bien profondes avaient élue domicile juste en dessous de ces yeux. Mais Lavi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait l'assommer ? Non…ça ne résoudrait pas le problème des cauchemars et puis il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Peut-être le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, déjà ? Attendre qu'il s'endorme-

Mais alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Allen tira doucement son t-shirt :

- Lavi-san ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblante

Lavi trop surprit par le comportement de son cadet resta immobile.

- Est-ce que…je…

Allen n'arrivait pas à avouer clairement ce qu'il voulait et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner des images de ses cauchemars lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Prit de peur il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-EST-CE QUE JE PEUX RESTER AVEC TOI ?

Il était rouge de honte, il aurait préféré que le rouquin ne le voie pas dans cet état, mais il ne voulait absolument pas retourner en haut, tout seul dans le noir, et refaire le même cauchemar. Voyant que son hôte ne réagissait pas il reprit vivement la parole :

- Ca m'est égal, je peux dormir sur le fauteuil ou même par terre ! Mais s'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi rester ici…avec toi…

Aucune réponse ne fît entendre. Allen avait peur, il en avait sans doute trop demandé…il n'osait pas lever la tête. Il avait peur d'avoir mit le rouquin en colère. Alors qu'il s'attendait à un refus, Lavi posa sa main sous son menton pour le redresser vers lui. Le blondin fît ainsi face au regard bienveillant du rouquin. Son aîné le sourire aux lèvres lui répondit joyeusement :

- Bien sur ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis tu sais, le lit est assez grand pour deux.

Le blondin était rassuré, son hôte ne l'avait pas rejeté…Lavi se dirigea alors vers le canapé-lit. Allen esquissa un sourire et s'allongea à côté de son aîné, en conservant tout de même un certaine « distance de sécurité ». Le blondin bercé par la chaleur apaisante du feu laissa rapidement le sommeil l'emporter.

Lavi allongé sur le flanc du lit, regardait le plafond. Il entendait la respiration calme et détendu de son cadet, mais lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui avec Allen, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être négligé quelque chose chez Cross. Il craignait d'avoir fait une erreur dans la précipitation… Il savait qu'il avait fait attention à tout…du moins il l'espérait ardemment. Il soupira…ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter, de toute façon dans quelques jours il allait revoir tout ça avec Komui. Pour l'heure il devait dormir, lui aussi avait bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais Lavi fût interrompu par les agitations nocturnes du plus jeune. Allen de l'autre côté du lit, tremblait légèrement et murmurait des phrases inintelligibles. Le rouquin se tourna vers lui, mais au moment où il allait le réveiller, le blondin se retourna et pressa son visage endormi contre le flanc du rouquin. Ce simple contact fît rougir ce dernier qui n'osait pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Il sentit alors que les tremblements récurrents du jeune reprenaient, il le recouvrit donc jusqu'au épaules et lui caressa le visage en le rassurant doucement. Le résultat fut presque immédiat et les tremblements cessèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

Lavi fier de lui, se repositionna de façon à ne pas trop faire bouger son cadet. Le rouquin était certes un peu gêné par cette proximité, mais en même temps il en était ravi. Il cala son bras droit sous la tête d'Allen, se tourna pour lui faire face. Il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux argentés prisonnières de ces cils, et observa son cadet à la lueur du feu. Son visage était si paisible quand il dormait, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi calme. Lavi était content, peut être qu'il pourrait enfin avoir une nuit complète. Le rouquin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte avait commencé à caresser doucement le visage endormit du plus jeune. Il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux clôt, descendit doucement en suivant l'arrête de son nez fin et légèrement retroussé pour faire une pause au niveau de ces lèvres. Lavi rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du plus jeune, hésita une seconde puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'échange dura quelques secondes, puis Lavi s'écarta les joues en feux et la main sur la bouche. Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser…il était…amoureux ? Lui, le grand Lavi, le séducteur…il avait succombé aux charmes d'un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans… c'était tout bonnement impensable…Lavi fût interrompu par un grognement voisin…il tourna vivement la tête pour voir Allen, les joues roses se blottir encore plus contre lui. Le rouquin était stupéfait…il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il était très content que le blondin ne se soit pas réveillé…Il soupira avant de s'allongé pour enfin fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

* * *

Chez Cross…les recherches sur le fameux Dick Tetsui n'avaient rien donnée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il cherchait sans relâche, mais ce n'était qu'un pseudonyme que l'intrus avait utilisé pour pénétrer chez lui. Mais Cross était confiant, après tout qui que soit cet individus, il avait fait une énorme erreur en emportant quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas avec lui. S'il s'était contenté de regarder, il ne serrait pas autant en danger aujourd'hui. Ce petit avorton avait oublié un détail en infiltrant son manoir. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que certains endroits étaient surveillés par des caméras. Certes il y en avait peu, la villa étant la demeure privée du directeur général de la compagnie, il était impossible de violer son intimité. Cependant, depuis que son manoir était devenu un point de passage pour leur trafic, Cross avait de lui-même fait installer des caméras de surveillance à l'extérieur de sa propre maison, mais aussi dans la salle de réception… C'est ainsi qu'après avoir longuement observé les vidéos, Cross avait découvert le visage de ce fameux « Dick Tetsui », qui était tout sauf journaliste. Ces hommes étaient depuis un moment déjà occupé à rechercher sa véritable identité, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Du temps que Cross passait à se « détendre », il avait besoin d'expulser sa colère sur quelque chose. Ainsi il s'était rendu malgré l'heure tardive, dans la salle de vente aux enchères, afin d'observer plus attentivement les derniers arrivants.

Le second point de « rapatriement » était un entrepôt de la compagnie Health Corp situé en périphérie de la ville. Il descendit de sa voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée, surveillée par deux gardes. Quand Cross arriva à leur niveau ils se poussèrent sans un mot pour le laisser pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Le directeur poussa la lourde porte, et se retrouva dans un couloir. L'entrepôt avait été aménagé spécialement pour leurs petites affaires. Le couloir était percé de portes qui donnaient toutes sur des cellules. Et au fond de ce long corridor, il y avait une grande salle. C'était dans cette salle qu'avaient lieu les ventes, et les invités de ce soir étaient déjà arrivés. Il y avait un grand nombre de tables, et au centre de la pièce une sorte d'estrade. Lorsque le directeur entra, il croisa le regard de sa collaboratrice Cloude, et s'échangèrent un sourire. Cette dernière donna le coup d'envoie pour démarrer les ventes. C'est alors qu'un garde accompagné d'un jeune homme entrèrent pour se rendre au centre, sur l'estrade. Le silence se fît dans la salle, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Une voix dans un haut parleur retentit :

- Voici le premier lot de ce soir. Jeune homme brun aux yeux vert, environ 20 ans, 1m76, 69kg, vierge bien entendu...termina la voix métallique.

Le jeune homme était complètement nu, il avait les yeux bandés et les mains attachées dans le dos par des menottes. Il transpirait et respirait avec difficulté, en effet pour éviter toute résistance, chaque pensionnaire était drogué avant d'être vendu. La voix continua :

- Nous commençons la mise à 50 000$

A l'annonce de la somme plusieurs mains se levèrent, et les hommes présents commencèrent à se battre pour le « lot ».

La vente dura longtemps, et les « lots » s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres. Au bout de plusieurs heures sans avoir bougé, le téléphone de Cross sonna. Et lorsqu'il entendit ce que la personne à l'autre bout du fil avait à lui dire, un large sourira éclaira soudain son visage. Il raccrocha et partie laissant Cloude s'occuper des dernières ventes. Une fois installé dans sa voiture, il se mit à rire. Oui ! Le grand Cross Marian avait un fou rire, mais pas pour n'importe quelle raison. Il l'avait trouvé…ce vers qui avait osez s'introduire chez lui…

- Alors comme ça tu es policier…Lavi-chan ! Rigola-t-il en démarrant, sa berline noire disparaissant avec lui dans la nuit.

* * *

La semaine se déroula sans encombre chez Lavi. Allen se remettait doucement, il parlait de plus en plus à son hôte. Le rouquin pour sa par, était forcé de constater que tout ce qui concernait Allen l'intéressait, il avait envie d'être toujours près de lui, de le connaître…Au bout de plusieurs nuits passé à ces côtés, il se rendit enfin compte de ces sentiments pour le plus jeune…mais préféra les garder pour lui, ne voulant pas lui imposer une nouvelles épreuve. Le vendredi approcha plus vite que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Lavi avait demandé à Allen si il se sentait prêt mais ce dernier avait refusé de l'accompagner voir Komui. Le rouquin ne lui en voulait pas il comprenait très bien, après lui avoir donné quelques recommandations et l'avoir un peu rassuré, Lavi parti à son travail. Une fois parti…le cadet eut soudain l'impression que la maison était beaucoup moins accueillante, il se dépêcha d'aller allumer la télé pour se donner l'illusion d'une présence. La matinée se déroula sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone fît sursauter Allen.

La rouquin se tourna vers le bruit mais ne bougea pas. Lavi ne lui avait rien dit à propos du téléphone mais Allen préféra le laisser sonner. Au bout de quelques sonneries, le répondeur s'enclencha, et une voix d'homme se fît entendre :

- Kooooooooneko-chaaaaan !

Allen se figeât, tous ses muscles se raidirent et ces fameux tremblements qui l'avaient quitté il y a quelques temps reprirent…le blondin tourna la tête vers le téléphone.

- Je sais que tu es là….tu es parti ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bientôt venir de chercher…je vais m'occuper de toi…

Allen avait peur, comment ! COMMENT ? Comment pouvait-il savoir où il était ? Comment connaissait-il se numéros ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

- Je sais où tu es ! Cette petite maisonnette ne pourra pas te cacher plus longtemps…j'arrive Koneko-chan ! Attend sagement ton maître !

Allen serra de toute ces forces le drap sur le canapé…que devait-il faire ? Il était complètement perdu, et seul !

- Lavi…murmura-t-il en larme…Lavi …

The end.

* * *

Alors ? Comment cette suite ? Ça vous plaît ? J'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour me faire pardonner du retard ^^  
Je n'ai pas encore commencé la rédaction du chapitre suivant, qui serra sans doute le dernier chapitre de cette fic !

Plz Review ! Donner moi quelques conseils pour la suite, ou vos envies =)  
(Personnellement...j'ai envie d'un "happy end"...marre des malheur de la vie ! mais si jamais vous êtes nombreux à me demander autre chose je peux toujours adapter je suis toujours à l'écoute de vos propositions j'espère nombreuse xD)

Sur ce merci d'avoir lu ! Et a très vite j'espère !

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**  
(:


	6. Chapter 4 : Soumis

**Hellllllo les amis comment sa va ?**

**Première chose : DESOLE POUR LE RETARD ! J'ai finis mes exam mi-juillet alors j'ai pris pas mal de retard sur mon histoire. Encore une fois je vous demande donc pardon pour se retard inexcusable.**

Deuxième chose : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Maître Hoshino qu'on aime tous ! (autant elle que les personnages ^^)

Donc pour finir je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Soumis**

Lavi venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur du commissariat, il se dirigeait à présent vers le bureau de Komui pour lui faire son rapport. Il avait laissé Allen chez lui depuis quelques heures, il savait parfaitement qu'il était en sécurité mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il soupira :

- Voyons, pensa-t-il, calme toi il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Le rouquin savait que les sentiments qu'il avait développés pour son cadet y étaient pour beaucoup. Il était conscient de se qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ces sentiments au début discret, grandissaient de jour en jour…Lavi le savait il était amoureux…Il s'en était rendu compte durant la semaine qu'il avait passée à ses côtés. Dès que son cadet ouvrait la bouche, il se surprenait à être pendu à ses lèvres, à boire ses paroles, il aurait pût l'écouter parler pendant des heures sans jamais s'en lasser. Il voulait le voir, passer du temps avec lui, le découvrir encore plus et le connaître par cœur. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il règle l'affaire « Health Corp » au plus vite, et plus précisément le cas Cross Marian.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Lavi avança dans l'allée d'un pas décidé. Il allait régler tout ça et rentrer chez lui rapidement.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Komui.

- Entrez ! répondit une voix grave à l'intérieur.

Komui assit à son bureau était entouré par plusieurs personnes qui discutaient en se montrant tout un tas de papiers. Lorsque le directeur reconnut Lavi il se leva et alla lui serrer la main, très enthousiaste.

- Lavi-san ! Content de te revoir parmi nous ! Viens assied toi !

Lavi le remercia et prit place dans un siège.

* * *

- Koneko-chan…je sais que tu es là…ce n'est pas la peine de m'ignorer. Je sais parfaitement que ce petit flic t'a enlevé !

La voix métallique de Cross résonnait dans toute la pièce. Allen sur le canapé tremblait comme une feuille. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne savait plus du tout. Il était complètement perdu. Cross l'avait trouvé…mais comment ? COMMENT ? Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose…mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

- Koneko-chan attend moi bien sagement…je serais là d'une minute à l'autre…

Allen ne la supportait pas, cette voix lui donnait des haut-le-cœur, il devait de ressaisir et trouver une solution. Il se redressa enfin sur ses jambes. Il fallait qu'il se sauve, qu'il parte d'ici… en espérant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Il sauta par-dessus le canapé et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- …pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper…, continua la voix au téléphone,…

Mais Allen se concentra sur sa fuite, se forçant à ignorer la voix de Cross qui résonnait dans la maison. Allen arriva dans le hall et se retrouva devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit en se précipitant dehors, mais il s'arrêta brusquement :

- pas la peine de t'échapper Koneko-chan…où que tu ailles je te retrouverais !

Cette fois…ce n'était pas le son du répondeur qu'Allen entendait. Il leva ses yeux terrifié pour voir en face de lui Cross, un sourire démoniaque éclairant son visage, le combiné du téléphone contre son oreille. Allen reparti en courant à l'intérieur complètement affolé. Il était déjà là…sur le pas de la porte…mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il était seul… Tout en « réfléchissant » il couru vers le coin cuisine du salon pour prendre un grand couteau, accroché contre le mur.

- Ola ! Ola ! Eh bien Koneko-chan…tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ? Ria Cross qui marchait tranquillement dans sa direction.

Allen se retourna vivement vers le lui :

- Ne….N'APPROCHES PAS ! S'exclama-t-il tremblant.

Cross l'observa un moment puis fît de nouveau un pas dans sa direction.

Les pensées d'Allen défilaient dans sa tête. Il imaginait toutes les combinaisons possibles et tentait de trouver une solution. Si seulement Lavi était là…- Mais oui ! Lavi c'était lui la solution ! Allen se mit alors à courir de l'autre côté de la pièce et se jeta sur le téléphone. Il le prit avec lui et s'éloigna rapidement de cet homme effrayant. Cross le sourire aux lèvres, continua d'avancer dans sa direction, étrangement calme. Allen les mains tremblantes composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone que Lavi lui avait donné le matin même et porta le combiné à son oreille tout en gardant Cross bien en vue.

*TUUUUUUUUT !*

- Tu appelles à l'aide ! Tu veux…que ce flic vienne te sauver, le ton de Cross changea brusquement, NE ME FAIS PAS RIRE, cria-t-il soudainement. La main d'Allen qui tenait le combiné tremblait de plus en plus.

*TUUUUUUUT !*

- Décroche !

- Koneko-chan ! Raccroche ce téléphone !

Allen avait envie de pleurer, il avait peur, il était pétrifié…Cross était à moins de 5 mètres de lui maintenant…

- Lavi…souffla-t-il doucement, Lavi !

A chaque fois que Cross faisait un pas en avant, Allen lui en faisait un en arrière, mais il se retrouva bientôt coincé contre un mur. Surprit il tourna les yeux une demi-seconde…erreur. Pendant cette demi-seconde d'inattention Cross s'approcha rapidement de lui en l'attrapant par le bras. Il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur en pierre derrières eux. La douleur et la surprise lui firent lâcher le couteau et par la même occasion le téléphone. Il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans une situation peu enviable. Allen leva les yeux vers son aîné et tomba nez à nez avec SES yeux et SON sourire…prit de panique il essaya de se débattre :

- Lavi ! Lavi ! LAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TASUKETE ! (sauves-moi)

* * *

Komui se tourna vers Lavi.

- Voila maintenant tu sais où nous en sommes ! Merci de nous avoir raconté en détails ce que tu as vu ça devrait nous aider !

Lavi le remercia à son tour. Komui ainsi que les autres personne rassemblé dans la salle continuèrent de discuter. Au bout de quelques minutes Lavi fût tirée de ses pensées par son supérieur.

- …vi-san ! Lavi-san ?...

Lavi surprit de tourna vers lui :

- Eh désolé ! S'empressa-t-il de dire

- Ton téléphone…il sonne depuis un moment…

Lavi regarda son téléphone qui vibrait sur la table.

- Mince ! Excusez-moi !

Lavi attrapa le portable et sorti en vitesse de la pièce, son attitude changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit le numéro : appel entrant « Maison », surprit il décrocha le téléphone avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- All-

Mais il fût coupé avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit :

- LAAAAAVIIIIII TASUKETE !

Lavi pétrifié était complètement impuissant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?…une chose était certaine Allen avait de gros problèmes. Et en ce moment les « gros problèmes » ne pouvaient porter qu'un seul nom : Cross Marian.

- Allen ? Allen répond moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lavi cédait peu à peu à la panique, il fallait qu'il sache !

Il s'arrêta, un bruit dans le téléphone. Un coup, un deuxième, une plainte étouffée…quelque chose qui tombe lourdement sur le sol, puis…le silence total.

- Allen!

- …

- ALLEN REPOND!

- Bonjour, Lavi Bookmen-kun! Répondit enfin une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Lavi resta plusieurs secondes impassible, trop surprit pour pouvoir prononcer un seul mot.

- C…Cross…Marian, parvint-il à articuler non sans difficultés.

- Lui-même ! Plaisanta son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce…QU'EST-CE TU AS FAIS A ALLEN ESPECE D'ENFLURE ! hurla Lavi hors de lui.

- Mais…c'est qu'il est en colère…j'espère que mon petit Koneko-chan ne t'a pas trop déranger pendant cette semaine.

- Qu'est-ce que-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit alors Cross, je suis venu pour le récupérer tu n'a donc par conséquent pas besoin de te déplacer.

- Espèce de psychopathe tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ! le coupa alors Lavi plus en colère que jamais.

Il y eut alors un blanc à l'autre bout du fil. Puis Cross reprit, la voix plus inquiétante que jamais.

- Serait-ce…une menace ?...

Lavi inquiet se tût.

- Très bien, continua Cross, j'ai bien prit en compte ce que tu avais à dire…je te propose quelque chose. Si tu tiens tant que ça à venir voler ce qui m'appartient ne te gêne surtout pas. Soit juste…

Un nouveau silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ? Soit juste quoi ?

- Hoy ! Cross !

- Oh ! Désolé je vais devoir te laisser. Mon petit Koneko-chan vient de se réveiller…Koneko-chan tu te sens mieux ? Tu t'es calmé ? Tu sais ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec des objets tranchants c'est…dangereux !

Lavi entendait toute la conversation et était complètement impuissant. La colère bouillait en lui, il n'était pas du genre nerveux ou colérique, mais là s'en était trop…comment pouvait-il écouter ce taré s'en prendre à la seule personne au monde qui comptait enfin à ses yeux ? Soudain il entendit la voix d'Allen :

- Lavi…c'est Lavi c'est ça ? LAVI ! LAVI ONEGAI ! supplia ce dernier désespéré.

*paf*

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla Cross après avoir vraisemblablement frapper Allen une nouvelle fois.

- CROSS ENFOIRE ! LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla le rouquin

- Ah AH Ah AH Ah …!

Non Lavi ne rêvait pas, cette enflure de Cross était en train de lui rire au nez. Comment osait-il ?

- Cross espèce de-

- Ne soit pas en retard Lavi-kun !

Silence. Cross venait de raccrocher.

*Tuuuuuut Tuuuuuut*

Lavi ivre de colère serra son téléphone dans sa main et tapa de toutes ses forces contre le mur le plus proche.

- CROOOOOOOSSSS… !

Il avait chaud et n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration complètement, il savait qu'il c'était laissé complètement embarquer par cet enfoiré…mais c'était au dessus de ces capacités. Il ne pouvait pas rester calme dans la situation actuelle…

- Lavi-san que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Lavi se retourna vers la voix, qui n'était autre que Komui. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs frappé par la détermination et la haine profonde que l'on pouvait discerner dans le regard du rouquin.

* * *

Allen tentait tant bien que mal de respirer. Cross le tenait pas la gorge fermement contre le mur avec une main. Il raccrocha le téléphone, le jeta par terre pour pouvoir enfin centrer son attention sur son petit Koneko-chan. Allen quand à lui agrippait ses mains au poignet de Cross qui l'étranglait, sans résultat. Cross libéré du téléphone regarda son Koneko-chan dans les yeux le sourire aux lèvres. Allen avait de plus en plus de mal a respirait, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

- Ce flic t'a rendu complètement sauvage…il va falloir que je recommence ton éducation…

Allen entendait de moins en moins les paroles de Cross sa vue se brouilla et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était suspendu, les bras attachés au dessus de la tête à une poutre au centre du salon. Il était donc toujours chez Lavi, mais aucun signe de lui de toute évidence. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits qu'il entendit des pas venant de derrière lui.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé…Koneko-chan !

Allen qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, essaya de délier ses poignés qui le faisait souffrir mais sans résultat. C'est à ce moment là qu'il senti la main de Cross parcourir son dos, montant jusqu'à ses épaules puis descendant lentement vers ses hanches. Marian contourna Allen pour se retrouver face à lui, il attrapa son menton et le souleva lentement pour que ce dernier puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Allen senti la peur le gagner de plus en plus, mais il devait faire de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, il n'allait pas laisser cet enfoiré prendre son pied, pas cette fois. Et puis si c'était bien Lavi qui était au téléphone avec lui, alors il devait déjà être en chemin pour venir…il devait gagner du temps, il allait venir, il en était sûr,…

- Tu penses qu'il viendra pour te sauver, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, continua alors Cross en caressant sa joue, je ne le laisserais plus te toucher.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Il ne pourra plus te faire du mal,…on va retourner à la maison d'accord ?

- non…

- Tu dois être encore sous le choc…il t'a mal traité ?

- NON !

- Qu'est-ce-, Cross surprit ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

- NON c'est faux ! Allen plus déterminer que jamais prit son courage à deux main pour faire face à cet homme qui le terrorisait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, C'est faux ! Lavi-san est…Lavi-san est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi comme vous avez pu le faire ! Il est complètement différent de vous. Pendant tout ce temps il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a soigné et il a écouté tout ce que j'avais à dire sans jamais poser de question. C'est quelqu'un de bien, un homme honnête envers qui je suis redevable, et je le serais toute ma vie.

Allen le regardait plus en colère que jamais, il pouvait enfin lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et maintenant qu'il avait commencé il était déterminé à ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. A cet instant précis Allen n'avait pas peur, il regardait l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir sans broncher, après avoir reprit sa respiration il continua enfin :

- Vous êtes un monstre, vous êtes complètement différents tout les deux. Vous répandez le mal et la peur, tous ces jeunes que vous avez enlevé tout comme moi, que vous humiliez, que vous vendez comme de vulgaires colis…pour tout ça vous allez payer ! Lavi-san vous aura…ça fait longtemps qu'il vous cherche, et quand il vous aura attrapé…vous allez regrettez tout ça…vous-

Allen ne put malheureusement pas terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut une magnifique gifle. Allen surprit s'arrêta de parler et leva les yeux vers Cross qui le regardait apparemment choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ne crois pas tout savoir…Koneko-chan…

- Je ne suis pas votre « Koneko-

Une seconde gifle, plus forte que la précédente cette fois.

- Ne prends pas cet air là veux-tu !

Cross attrapa violement Allen au visage, et serre sa prise sur ses joues.

- Tu es à moi !

Allen choqué ne répondit rien. Marian lui souriant de toutes ses dents s'éloigna un instant d'Allen pour prendre quelque chose sur une table derrière le blondin, qui n'aimait vraiment pas imaginer se qui allait suivre.

Allen tenta de se retourner pour voir mais ses poignets, ses épaules le faisait horriblement souffrir, ainsi il préféra se concentrer sur le fait de rester d'aplomb.

Allen entendait les crépitements du feu dans son dos, mais surtout le pas lourd de Cross qui se déplaçait dans la pièce. L'homme à la chevelure de feu se rapprocha d'Allen, et s'installa juste derrière lui, il l'entoura de ces bras et posa son menton sur sa tête. Les mains de Cross quand à elle parcourait ce corps si svelte, si fragile. Marian défit les premiers boutons de la chemise d'Allen et faufila une de ces mains à l'intérieur.

Le blondin à ce contact eut un haut le cœur, il aurait voulut hurler mais il ne devait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant ainsi ses pleurs, en espérant que tout ça se termine vite.

Cross quand à lui jouissait d'un plaisir sans pareille, le contact de sa main contre cette peau si douce le faisait frissonnait. Il contourna Allen pour se retrouver en face de lui, et sorti de sa poche un canif. Il ne prit même pas le peine d'ouvrir les autres boutons de sa chemise qu'il fit sauter un à un sous le regard apeuré d'Allen. Cross posa le plat de la lame sur l'un des boutons de chairs d'Allen qui sursauta à son contact, puis il le fit glisser sur sa peau dessinant de minuscules cercles. Avec son autre main, il explorait son dos partant de sa nuque jusqu'à ses hanches, et avec sa bouche il couvrait son torse de marque et de petites morsures.

Allen avait peur, il savait de quoi cet homme était capable et ce canif qui parcourait son ventre l'effrayait au plus au point. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang lorsqu'il sentit que des frissons commencèrent à le traverser de haut en bas, pensant que la douleur l'empêcherait de tomber dans les affres du plaisir avec ce pervers.

Cross sentit que le corps de son petit Koneko-chan commençait à frissonner sous ses caresses, ce qui l'excita davantage. Il se redressa pour observer quelques instants le visage de sa victime et ne fût pas déçut. Le blondin était complètement crispé il serrait les dents, les yeux fermé, et un petit filet écarlate s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure. A la vue de ce magnifique spectacle, il avança son visage de celui d'Allen et lécha lentement le sang en partant du bas de son menton pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Mais le blondin n'était décidément pas d'humeur à le laisser faire, ce qui donna une idée à notre cher Cross.

- Ouvre la bouche ! ordonna-t-il à Allen dont l'expression du visage n'avait toujours pas changé.

Voyant que son petit Koneko-chan ne réagissait pas, il posa la pointe de la lame sur son torse. Ce qui eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour Allen qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir Cross à quelques centimètre, près à lui planter le couteau dans la poitrine. Le blondin s'immobilisa complètement pétrifié.

- Tu as perdu toute ton éducation alors je vais me voir dans l'obligation d'employer des méthodes un peu moins conventionnelle, il attrapa alors avec sa main libre le menton d'Allen pour le forcer à le regarder et son air changea du tout au tout, il reprit sur un ton calme mais laissant comprendre sa colère et sa frustration :

- Alors maintenant écoute moi bien Koneko-chan, ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, tu m'appartiens maintenant et pour le reste de tes jours alors tu va faire ce que je te demande…

A ce moment là un sourire plus qu'inquiétant prit place sur son visage, et il fît glisser la lame de son couteau vers le bas de quelques centimètres faisant couler de petites gouttelettes rouge. Allen se crispa sous la douleur et il fut complètement désemparé lorsqu'il entendit la phrase qui suivit :

- Embrasse-moi…c'est un ordre !

Allen était pétrifié, s'il obéissait à cet homme et faisait ce qu'il lui demandait il céderait alors à son emprise et deviendrait son Koneko-chan, il perdrait toute dignité. Mais…s'il ne lui obéissait pas…il allait mourir.

Voyant que son chaton adoré était perdu dans ses pensées il décida de le réveiller un peu et fit du nouveau descendre la lame mais avec plus de pression cette fois. Allen lâcha un petit cri de douleur tandis que du sang s'échappait de la plaie. Cross lâcha le blondin et réduisit la distance qui les séparait puis il lança visiblement irrité :

- Si tu ne fait pas ce que je te dis, je vais te faire souffrir à tel point que tu me demanderas de t'achever, tu imploreras la pitié, et tu comprendras enfin ce que veux dire le mot obéir. Je suis prêt à aller aussi loin si cela fonctionne. Tu as compris ?

Allen terrifié par ces dernières paroles ne répondit rien mais lorsqu'il sentit la lame bouger légèrement il répondit rapidement :

- Oui …oui…j'ai compris…

- Bien alors dans ce cas…Embrasse-moi

Allen tremblant savait ce que cet acte signifiait. Il était conscient que répondre à ses attentes c'était avouer qu'il allait devoir lui obéir, qu'il avait perdu face à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, fermant les yeux, il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Cross, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme qu'il détestait tant avant de se reculer rapidement ravalant discrètement son dégout et sa haine. Essayant surtout de retenir ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper du coin de ses yeux.

Cross était aux anges, son Koneko-chan était enfin à lui, par ce baiser il venait de montrer qu'il était en sa possession, qu'il était sien. Cependant cet échange n'avait pas était assez…intense, il appliqua donc une nouvelles entaille à Allen plus profonde et plus longue que la précédente sans prévenir. Le blondin se tordit de douleur, et quelques larmes s'accrochèrent à ces cils.

- Tu n'y mets pas vraiment du tien mon petit Koneko-chan,…il me semblait avoir dit…EMBRASSE-MOI…tu sais très bien ce que j'attends de toi…ne me déçois pas cette fois il n'y aura pas de troisième chance.

Allen avait parfaitement compris, et il savait qu'il devait lui obéir ou il allait encore le faire souffrir. Il était mort de trouille, il déglutit avec peine et regarda Cross qui attendaient qu'il fasse le premier pas. Allen inspira à fond, ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre. Il s'avança lentement et embrassa timidement les lèvres de Cross, puis il les embrassa une seconde fois moins timide que la précédente, en essayant d'imiter du mieux possible ce qu'il pensait être un « baiser ». Il joua de sa langue pour ouvrir les lèvres de Marian qui ne se fît pas prier bien longtemps pour lui laisser le libre accès. Le blondin donnait le meilleur de lui, il voulut renoncer mais le contact du métal froid et le souvenir de la douleur l'incitèrent à effacer cette idée de son esprit. Il continua se petit manège, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes il voulut s'écarter de Cross pensant qu'il pouvait s'arrêter. Mais Cross n'était visiblement pas du même avis et enroula son bras libre derrière sa nuque pour le forcer à continuer cet échange, qui devint plus féroce, plus passionné. Allen subissait, les assauts répété de Cross complètement avide, qui ne lui laissait aucunes chances de s'échapper. Cross lâcha prise lorsqu'il fût à bout de souffle, Allen était complètement essoufflé et sur le point de craquer. Marian le prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu vois…tu peux très bien le faire, puis il fît glisser l'une de ces mains sous la chemise ouverte pour savourer le contact de sa peau et reprit, je vais t'apprendre un tas d'autre choses, tu va voir sa va bien se passer.

Allen fût pris d'un haut le cœur, il voulait qu'il le lâche et qu'il le laisse partir…il ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande de faire autre chose…

Cross attrapa la corde à laquelle Allen était suspendue et la coupa d'un coup de couteau. Le blondin qui ne s'y attendait pas tomba comme une masse sur le plancher et lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Ses épaules le faisaient terriblement souffrir, l'une d'elle devait probablement être démise, il ne sentait plus ses mains car les liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés, et ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il resta un moment par terre sans pouvoir bouger un seul muscle.

Cross se pencha vers lui attrapa le morceau de corde qui tenait encore ses poignets et tira dessus :

- Lèves toi !

Allen préféra ne pas le faire répéter et mit toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans cette action. Il réussit à se lever et à suivre Cross comme un chien en laisse jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Il attrapa alors plusieurs choses dans un sac qu'il sortit et présenta à Allen fièrement. Il coupa la corde qui liait les poignets d'Allen et attacha ses mains dans son dos par des menottes, il se retourna ensuite pour attraper le second objet qu'il avait dans son sac : un collier. Mais pas n'importe quel collier, un collier épais en cuir noir, avec une petite clochette argenté qui tintait à chaque mouvement. Cross complètement en admiration devant cet objet l'attacha au cou d'Allen qui préféra de rien dire, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait s'il montrait un signe de refus. Puis, pour terminer la panoplie, Cross sortit du sac une longue chaîne en argent terminée par une grosse boucle en cuir assortie avec le reste, qu'il fixa à l'arrière du collier, au niveau de la nuque d'Allen…une laisse. Cross se recula un instant, en tenant le bout de la laisse dans sa main pour observer son œuvre.

- Maintenant, lança-t-il, tu es parfait…

Allen plus honteux que jamais essayait de cacher sa gêne derrière un regard agressif,…mais c'était peine perdu. Marian tira sur la laisse et se dirigea vers le canapé, il s'installa dedans et lança à Allen en lui montrant ses genoux :

- Assis !

Allen le regarda sans comprendre, mais Cross n'avais plus envie d'attendre, il ressorti son canif qu'il posa sur son ventre :

- J'ai dit : ASSIS !

Le blondin s'exécuta sans poser de question, redoutant la suite, et s'installa sur les genoux de Cross et attendit silencieux. Cross chatouilla la clochette du bout des doigts puis regarda Allen droit dans les yeux avec un regard emplit de désir :

- Séduit moi !

Allen prit de cour ne sut pas quoi répondre, Marian impatient attrapa violement son collier et le tira vers lui, l'étranglant légèrement. Le blondin surprit lâcha un gémissement, le son de la clochette résonna dans toute la pièce, et Allen s'empressa de répondre les larmes aux yeux :

- Je…je ne sais pas…faire…je ne sais pas comment faire…

Cross comme attendrit par cette confession relâcha sa prise laissant Allen reprendre son souffle, puis lui dit le sourire aux lèvres :

- Je comprends…dans ce cas je vais t'apprendre comment faire étape par étape…

Un sourire pervers illumina son visage et il donna alors ses premiers ordres :

- Déshabille-toi, et pour que le message soit plus clair il colla son canif sous la gorge d'Allen, et ne me fais pas attendre !

Le blondin aurait voulut le tuer mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait qu'obéir en priant pour que quelqu'un viennent le sortir de se cauchemar. Il se leva, toujours fermement tenu en laisse par Cross, et réussit à retirer son jogging qu'il laissa glisser le long de ces jambes pour atterrir à ces pieds. Il croisa le regard de Cross embué par le plaisir de voir Allen soumis, voyant que ce dernier s'était arrêté il tira légèrement sur la laisse pour le réveiller, et il ne se fît pas prier. Le blondin ferma les yeux et abandonna son boxer sur le sol du salon, il serra les poings honteux, mais il savait que le pire était à venir.

Cross se redressa comme pour mieux voir puis continua :

- Maintenant à genoux par terre !

Allen posa ses genoux au sol, et s'assis en serrant les dents, imaginant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Cross déboutonna son pantalon, et libéra de son boxer son érection plus que gênante et lança :

- Soulage-moi…

Allen tressailli…il savait ce qu'il voulait, il voulait qu'il…Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la dire, mais Cross lisant l'hésitation dans ses yeux tira de nouveau sur la laisse pour approcher son visage du sien attrapa violement Allen par les cheveux et le mit face au « problème » :

- Je n'aime pas me répéter alors dépêche toi !

Allen ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur et commença à lécher timidement l'extrémité du membre durcis. Il avait honte de lui, de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il était devenu à cause de cet homme. Il continua l'opération plusieurs minutes, puis sentant la pression de Cross sur sa tête il descendit encore, pour lécher le membre dans toute sa longueur, jouant de sa langue comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Cross lâchait des râles de plaisir et bougeait le bassin pour accentuer le plaisir que lui procurait la langue de son petit Koneko-chan. Cependant elle n'allait pas assez vite pour lui, il attrapa de ces deux mains la tête d'Allen et le força à prendre son membres complètement en bouche. Le blondin avait fait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes jusqu'à maintenant mais là s'en était trop, il laissa ses larmes couler en une explosion de désespoir. A ce moment précis, il aurait voulut disparaître, ne plus exister rien que pour être libérer de l'emprise que cet homme avait sur lui. Il pensa alors à Lavi, il voulait le revoir. Revoir une nouvelle fois son visage, entendre sa voix, et le regarder sourire, lui sourire.

Cross dictait lui-même le rythme, ne laissant pas à Allen le temps de respirer. Il se servait de sa bouche comme on se servait d'un vagin. Il accéléra l'allure, sentant le plaisir monter, il contracta tout ses muscles et enfonça à l'aide de son bassin son érection plus profondément en lui, pour se libérer dans un gémissement rauque, le forçant à avaler.

Allen pu reprendre son souffle, emporté dans des vagues de plaisir, le blondin avait bien cru que Cross allait l'étouffer. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Marian recommença à donner des ordres :

- Redresse-toi !

Allen s'exécuta n'ayant plus la force de refuser, ou même d'hésiter. C'était finit, tout lueur d'espoir avait quitté ces yeux, il était à Cross il lui appartenait corps et âme maintenant. Marian lu dans l'expression de son visage qu'il avait gagné.

- Tu es magnifique, Koneko-chan…, c'est bien tu as mérité une récompense.

Après l'avoir allongé à même le sol, Cross essuya les restes de semences, et l'embrassa. Allen n'émit aucune résistance et laissa la porte ouverte, Cross lui jouissait de sa position qui était désormais assurée.

Il l'embrassa pendant plusieurs minutes, et descendit lentement vers l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier tressaillit légèrement lorsque Cross le commença des va-et-vient langoureux. Le corps du blondin réagissait malgré lui, une fois de plus, aux caresses de ce pervers. Cross d'une main pinçait les boutons de chair d'Allen, et de l'autre traçait des cercles à l'entrée de son antre. Le blondin perdait le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, son corps qui n'était que souffrance répondait à toutes les caresses. Il laissait s'échapper malgré lui des gémissements de plaisir qui ne faisait qu'exciter Cross d'avantage. Ce dernier remplaça sa bouche par une main pour pouvoir observer son Koneko-chan dans toute sa splendeur. La transpiration d'Allen, le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de sa plaie, son souffle cour, son corps inondé de plaisir, ses joues rosies, ses larmes et son regard embué pas le désir le rendait tellement beau que Cross n'y tien plus. Il plaça son sexe tendu à l'entrée de son antre et le pénétra sans ménagement.

Allen fût complètement réveillé par cette douleur écrasante, la bouche ouverte en un cri sourd, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Cette sensation il la connaissait déjà et il aurait tout donner pour ne plus jamais la ressentir.

Cross entrait de plus en plus profond en lui, et de plus en plus vite se délectant de cette vue et de se corps qui était sien. Il poussait des gémissements semblables à un animal en chaleur, n'écoutant plus que ses pulsions, il était de plus en plus violant, secouant Allen à chaque coup de reins, l'humiliant toujours un peu le plongeant dans les Ténèbres, dans lequel seul le tintement de la clochette résonnait indéfiniment.

Une fois de plus Cross était proche de l'extase, il se retira, retourna Allen brutalement sur le ventre et le re-pénétra en le tenant par les cuisses. Les gémissements de Cross était de plus en plus forts, son souffle et le rythme qu'il imposait à Allen se plus en plus rapide, ces muscles se contractèrent tous en même temps et il se libéra en lui et se laissa tomber sur le plus jeune. Il resta en lui le temps de reprendre son souffle puis il se retira en laissant s'échapper sa semence encore chaude et du sang.

Allen, toujours au sol, immobile, regardait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, le visage crispé sur une expression de douleur et de désespoir. Il ferma les yeux attendant le prochain round, le prochain ordre,…la prochaine humiliation…La douleur le transperçait de toutes part, pas une parcelle de son corps n'avait été épargnée, il pensait à Lavi et il lui sembla même entendre sa voix...et puis plus rien, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Cross se redressa au bout de plusieurs minutes et se rhabilla. Un bruit sourd se fît entendre, puis un second, puis un autre, des voix d'hommes à l'extérieur. Un homme entra dans la pièce, et s'inclina devant Cross :

- Monsieur il est arrivé.

- Faite le donc entrer, répondit Cross en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Une voix plus fortes que les précédentes écrasait les autres.

- Connard ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

Une tignasse rousse entra dans la pièce tenue par deux hommes de mains de Cross. Lavi s'agitait dans tout les sens pour que les deux molosses de Cross le lâche, puis arrivé dans le salon il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Marian en personne.

- Lavi-san…ça faisait longtemps…

- Cross, c'écria-t-il hors de lui…ENFOIRE !

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Alors sa vous avez aimé ?  
J'espère que oui, j'étais d'humeur sadique et je sais que sa plaît à beaucoup de fan hystérique comme moi dans le coin ^^

Comme j'ai aimé écrire cette fanfic, elle ne s'arrêtera pas là.  
Le prochain chapitre serra le dernier sans doute.

Review plz...donnez moi vos impression ou vos envie pour la suite, je m'adapte ^^  
Merci d'avance !

A suivre...  
**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 5 : Liberté !**

**Psykoze pour vous servir**

**(:**


	7. Chapter 5 : Liberté !

Voici voici les amis, le dernier chapitre de mon histoire...enfin presque.  
Au final il y a également un épilogue que je vous offre en plus du dernier chapitre qui clôturera cette fiction.  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

_PS : Les personnages sont à Maître Hoshino que j'adore ! Et désolé Lavi, désolé Allen de vous faire tant souffrir...  
mais je suis une vrai sadique alors bon...^^_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**  
**(:**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Liberté !**

Lavi retenu fermement par deux toutous de Cross, était plus en colère que jamais. Si ces deux molosses n'avais pas était là, le rouquin aurait tué Cross sur le champ. Lavi bouillait d'une rage peu commune. En inspectant rapidement la pièce il ne décela aucune trace d'Allen, il devait être dans une pièce à l'étage…s'il était toujours là. Connaissant Cross il aurait très bien put l'attirer dans un piège. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Allen, il était vraisemblablement en train de se faire frapper…Lavi prit d'une panique soudaine imagina le blondin inerte raviva sa haine.

- Tenez-le bien ! s'écria alors Cross en désignant Lavi qui le dévisageait.

Les deux hommes serrèrent un peu plus leur emprise sur les bras du rouquin. Lavi immobilisé, inspecta les deux hommes du regard, et aperçut un holster à la ceinture de chacun d'eux, ils avaient donc des armes à feu. Lavi fît un rapide calcul et estima avec les hommes qu'il avait vus à l'extérieur qu'ils étaient une bonne quinzaine, en plus de Cross et de ces deux là. Malheureusement pour lui, le rouquin n'eut pas l'occasion de chercher un plan d'évasion qu'il fût ramené à la réalité par le coup de pied.

- Eh bien ! Tu dors ! lui lança Cross le sourire aux lèvres.

Lavi sous la violence du choc toussa plusieurs fois, puis se redressa lançant à Cross un regard noir.

- Sa va on s'calme !

Cross sorti son canif de sa poche, et s'approcha de Lavi.

- Où est-il ? demanda le rouquin loin d'être impressionné.

Cross lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Tu n'as plus à tant faire pour lui désormais, il va-

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? cria alors Lavi hors de lui

Cross continua sa phrase après avoir été coupé sur le même ton :

- rentrer avec moi. Je l'ai rééduqué, il était devenu un peu…, Cross fit mine de chercher ses mots une seconde puis continua,…sauvage à ton contact.

Lavi voulut répliquer mais il reçut un coup de genoux dans le thorax, qui lui coupa la respiration un instant. Le rouquin jura intérieurement, il voulait savoir comment allait Allen, où il était…Lavi se doutais qu'il était toujours vivant…mais l'avenir qui l'attendais si il n'arrivait pas à le sauver était bien sombre.

Cross s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa mâchoire de sa main libre, malgré ses multiples protestations, et tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour mieux l'observer. Puis lança après plusieurs minutes :

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre…je pourrais te vendre un bon-

Lavi lui cracha au visage :

- Vas te faire foutre !, hurla Lavi en gigotant dans tous les sens donnant quelques difficultés aux deux hommes qui le tenaient.

Cross s'immobilisa quelques secondes, puis s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main.

- N'essayes même pas de me toucher !, continua Lavi particulièrement hors de lui

Marian qui était étonnamment calme depuis un moment laissa son côté lunatique reprendre le dessus. Il attrapa violement le rouquin par le col :

- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières !

Lavi grimaça, ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer…Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup…rien. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé en pensant se faire frapper, et vît Cross s'éloigner de lui, attraper une chaise et s'assoir en le regardant. Puis il lança calmement :

- Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'occupe de toi…

Puis il dit à ces hommes :

- Allez-y !

Lavi n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un des deux hommes l'immobilisa en le tenant par-dessous les aisselles. Le rouquin se débattait tant qu'il pouvait mais sans succès, les molosses à la botte de Cross étaient d'un gabarit légèrement supérieur à la moyenne. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il reçut une pluie de coups : sur le visage, le corps,…

Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps tout cela avait duré mais lorsqu'ils cessèrent enfin il avait du mal à respirer et tout son corps lui faisait mal…il leva difficilement les yeux pour voir Cross souriant et aux anges de le voir souffrir :

- Attachez-le à la poutre et laissez-nous !

Les deux molosses une fois de plus obéirent sans poser une seule question, ils soulevèrent le rouquin du sol et le suspendirent à la poutre centrale avec une corde. Puis ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Marian vînt alors se placer juste devant Lavi.

Cross qui tenait toujours son canif dans sa main d'un geste souple découpa le t-shirt de Lavi pour laisser apparaître son torse. Puis il posa la lame, encore tâchée du sang d'Allen, sur le thorax du rouquin pour l'entailler de la poitrine au nombril. Lavi se crispa et lâcha un hurlement, le sang chaud coulait sur sa peau. Marian à cette vie se mit à rire puis repositionna son couteau au niveau de la poitrine de Lavi :

- Ca ne fait que commencer, rigola-t-il, ce corps manque de…souffrances !

Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, décrochant à chaque coup de couteau de nouveau cri, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin soit à bout de force. Penché légèrement en avant ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout sur ses pieds. Du sang coulait lentement de ses plaies pour tomber en fines gouttes sur le sol. Cross était aux anges, voir son ennemi souffrir lui procurait une joie immense. Mais il fût tiré de ses rêveries par un grognement presque imperceptible près du canapé…

Il y eut un long silence, un cliquetis métallique se fît entendre.

Lavi surpris tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit, derrière le canapé sur le sol, il y avait quelqu'un, mais impossible de le voir là où il se trouvait. Lavi était certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un par terre à quelques mètres. Cross lança alors en direction du bruit :

- Tu te réveilles enfin…

Il contourna le canapé et s'accroupis, sortant ainsi du champ de vision de Lavi.

- Ces menottes ne sont plus utiles désormais.

Lavi stressé regardait sans savoir se qui se passait, quand Cross se releva, en portant Allen.

- Allen…cria-t-il angoissé lorsqu'il découvrit Allen.

Il était encore à moitié inconscient dans les bras de ce pervers. Quasiment nu, son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses en tout genre. De plus il portait un collier en cuir auquel une longue chaîne était attachée. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était les plaies sur son torse et ces petites gouttes de sang qui tombait au sol, accompagné d'un liquide blanc s'échappant de son entrejambe. Le sang du rouquin ne fît qu'un tour et il commença à s'agiter :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ! Espèce de connard ! hurla-t-il

Cross l'ignora complètement, contourna le canapé, déposa le jeune homme encore inconscient sur une chaise. Les bras du blondin pendaient dans le vide, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Cross caressa lentement son visage ravagé par la tristesse et dit en s'adressant à Lavi :

- Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin hors de lui n'avait qu'une envie…lui casser la gueule !

- Laisse-le tranquille ! Espèce de vieux pervers ! hurla-t-il

- Tu n'es pas en droit de m'ordonner quoi que se soit ! Mon petit Lavi-san…souri-t-il en se redressant, mais peut être n'as-tu pas encore assez souffert pour t'en rendre compte, souri-t-il en s'approchant de lui, si les blessures ne fonctionnent pas, continua-t-il, peut-être…

Marian contourna Lavi et se plaça juste derrière lui. Il déposa son canif contre la peau du jeune homme et laissa sa main libre se promener doucement sur le torse imberbe de ce dernier, qui serra les dents à se contact.

- Peut-être qu'une autre méthode serra plus efficace…

Sa main baladeuse descendit lentement le long de ses hanches, Lavi sentait le souffle chaud de ce pervers dans son cou, il ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer l'horreur qu'avait dû subir. Le rouquin fût tiré de ses songes lorsque Cross passa sa main directement à l'intérieur de son pantalon, pour caresser doucement l'intimité du jeune homme. Lavi ne pût retenir un petit cri de surprise :

- Lâche…moi…sale-

Cross ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et serra sa prise, Lavi lâcha un hurlement puis se calma. Marian continua son petit massage, les caresses étaient lentes au début, puis au fur et à mesure que Lavi se détendait, des vagues de plaisirs l'assaillaient sans qu'il soit capable de contrôler quoi que se soit. Il sentit son membre durcir de plus en plus, dégouté par la réaction de son corps il se mordit les lèvres, si fort qu'un filet de sang s'en échappa :

- Alors…on apprécie à ce que je vois…, lança Cross sur un ton de défi

- J…Jamais d'la…humm…

Cross éclata de rire et poursuivit ses caresses qui devinrent beaucoup plus tonique. Lavi se sentait défaillir sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher, il ferma les yeux et la bouche se retenant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un bruit, il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Mais malheureusement Cross avait compris son petit manège et il était bien décidé à le faire craquer, juste pour le plaisir de gagner. Ainsi lorsque le plaisir fût presque à son apogée Marian arrêta tout geste.

- Très bien j'arrête, lança Cross en riant, mais…n'est-ce pas insupportable ?

Cross se mit face à Lavi qui toujours crispait sentait sa jouissance proche mais inassouvi. Cette sensation était insupportable, son corps ne lui répondait plus, il tremblait de toute par et laissait malgré lui des petits gémissements traverser ses lèvres.

- Cette impression d'être complètement envahit par le plaisir…sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit…

Cross l'attrapa par le cou et releva son visage pour mieux observer sa victoire, puis il avança son genou jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se colle doucement sur l'intimité bombée du rouquin.

- Hummm…, surpris Lavi ne pût contenir un nouveau gémissement.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Cross qui céda enfin face au visage du rouquin déformé par le plaisir, et recommença à s'occuper du rouquin. Et quelques secondes plus tard… :

- Huuuummmm…..

Lavi éjacula dans la main de Cross qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir succombé aux caresses de cet homme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de se sentir mal pour Allen qui comparé à lui avait du vivre un véritable enfer. Lavi fixa Cross les yeux remplit de colère et de frustration, s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il lui aurait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Lavi était en nage, mais il n'était pas désespéré pour autant. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur la première fois lorsqu'il était allé chez Cross mais cette fois c'était différent.

Marian allait continuer sa progression lorsque soudain une vois résonna dans la pièce…

- Lavi ?...

* * *

Allen assoupis entendait des voix lointaines qui discutaient. Il aurait voulut crier mais ses cordes vocales ne lui répondaient plus, il voulait bouger mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, les voix se faisaient plus présentes, même s'il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre il savait que des gens étaient dans la même pièce que lui. Il essaya de parler, ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sorti. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un crier à plusieurs reprises. Il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il y avait deux ombres dans la salle, debout en face de lui. Lorsque sa vue s'éclaircit enfin, il vit Lavi attaché au milieu de la pièce le torse couvert de coupures et Cross le canif à la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Lavi était là ! Il était venu ! Mais…il était en danger par sa faute…il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose…il ne pouvait pas laisser Marian lui faire du mal…pas à lui…

- La…vi…, murmura-t-il avec difficulté, la voix cassée par les pleurs et les gémissements.

Mais sa voix n'était pas assez puissante, il rassembla ses forces et recommença une nouvelle fois, plus fort :

- Lavi…-san…

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui complètement abasourdit.

- Al…len, répondit-il doucement.

Lavi était couvert de blessures sur son torse, sans compter les nombreux hématomes qui jonchait son torse…Allen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout ce qui arrivait été de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas impliqué Lavi dans cette histoire il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui…il sentit la culpabilité le ronger peu à peu…

Cross qui s'était aussi retourné adressa un large sourire à son petit Koneko-chan, non content qu'il se soit enfin réveillé :

- Koneko-chan…comment vas-tu ? Tu es prêt à partir avec moi ?

Lavi reprit le contrôle de lui-même et hurla :

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! Espèce de sale perv-

Mais une fois de plus il reçut une magnifique entaille.

- LAVI ! s'écria Allen complètement impuissant.

Le rouquin lâcha un hurlement de douleur, le sang coulait abondamment de toutes ces plaies. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid se poser de nouveau sur son torse. Mais Cross fût interrompu :

- NON !

Allen c'était levé brusquement voulant empêcher Cross de faire du mal à son aîné, mais ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il s'écroula sur le sol, mais il refusa d'abandonner. Il se redressa une nouvelle fois :

- Allen…

- Reste en dehors de ça Koneko-chan, j'en ai presque terminé avec lui…

Cross reporta son attention sur le rouquin, il leva le bras pour le trancher une nouvelle fois mais le blondin s'agrippa à son bras :

- S'il vous plaît non ! Arrêtez !

-Al…len…

Le blondin avait les larmes aux yeux :

- Je vous en supplie ne lui faite pas de mal…je ferais tout ce que vous voudrais, mais par pitié ne lui faite pas de mal…

- Allen non…

Lorsque Cross entendit cette phrase, il arrêta son geste et se tourna vers son petit Koneko-chan.

- Ne l'touchez pas avec vos sales pattes, hurla Lavi

Mais malheureusement pour lui Cross ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Cross, qui avait reporté son attention sur l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, était aux anges. En plus de l'avoir soumis à lui, une petite blessure sur ce policier de malheur avait suffit à encrer son contrôle encore plus profondément. Décidément c'était vraiment son jour de chance, et il n'allait pas la laisser filer comme ça.

- Dans ce cas mon petit Koneko-chan, il y bien quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi

- Tout c'que vous voudrait, mais laissez-le partir, j'vous en supplie.

Les larmes d'Allen reprirent de plus belles.

- Allen non... Cross espèce de connard si tu-

Lavi reçut un violent coup de coude dans le thorax, sur toutes ses plaies. Il en eut le souffle coupé :

- Toi ! Tu la ferme !

- Lavi-san…

Marian se retourna vers Allen et le pris par les épaules :

- Si tu fais ce que je te demande, je te promets de le laisser…

Le blondin regarda Cross dans les yeux ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

- Allen ne le crois pas il-

Lavi reçut une nouvelle fois un coup, encore plus violent que celui d'avant.

- Lavi !

- Koneko-chan !

Allen se figea sur place.

- Ecoutes moi bien Koneko-chan, si tu fais ce que je te demande tout ce passera bien.

- Alle-

- Je l'ferais ! Mais ne le frapper pas j'vous en supplie !

Un sourire pervers éclaira alors le visage de Cross. Il lâcha Allen et lui lança fièrement :

- Montre lui Koneko-chan ! Montre-lui que tu m'appartiens !

Le blondin fût prit de tremblements. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Cross attendait de lui, mais il était certain que c'était en rapport avec les ordres qu'il lui avait donné un peu pus tôt dans la journée.

- Tu l'as déjà fais, dit alors Cross en posant son index sur ses lèvres, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Il voulait qu'il…l'embrasse. Pas un simple baiser, quelque chose de plus intense, un baiser passionné comme on en partage avec la personne que l'on aime. Allen savait parfaitement qu'une fois que cela serrait fait il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de revoir Lavi. Marian l'amènerai loin, dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas fuir, où il serait seul, où il devrait lui obéir…après tout, il lui appartenait corps et âme désormais…

Son corps ne lui répondait pas vraiment, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait le faire pour sauver Lavi, Allen ne voulait pas qu'il soit encore blessé par sa faute. Il tremblait et n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, exactement comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand il avait été contrait de l'embrasser…non…cette fois était différente.

Contrairement à la précédente ce n'était pas la peur de mourir ou d'être blessé qui le poussait à le faire, c'était…pour le sauver…Pour une fois dans sa vie le blondin se dit que peut être il aura pût faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un…il aura été utile…

Allen tremblait comme une feuille, ses jambes avaient du mal à supporter son propre poids et il s'accrochait toujours au bras de Cross. Mais il fallait qu'il agisse où le côté lunatique de ce pervers allait reprendre le dessus et il ne voulait pas ça…

Le blondin se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais cet effort était de trop et il tomba à genoux. Cross se baissa alors pour arriver à sa hauteur puis il murmura :

- épates moi…Koneko-chan !

Allen déglutit discrètement, puis il se redressa pour attraper le col de la veste de Cross. Il s'y agrippa fermement, pour cacher ses tremblements, et approcha timidement son visage du sien. Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à reproduire ce qu'il avait déjà accomplit plus tôt dans la journée. Il approcha doucement ces lèvres de celle de cet homme qu'il détestait plus que tout, et les pressa délicatement contre les siennes. Sûr qu'un baiser aussi simple ne suffirait pas à combler l'ego de Cross, Allen se força à revenir à la charge à plusieurs reprises créant un baiser plus farouche que les précédents. Cross laissa rapidement tomber les barrières et serra la nuque d'Allen, empêchant toute retraite. Marian accentua le baiser, et s'agrippa avec violence aux cheveux argenté du plus jeune d'une main, et de l'autre parcourut son corps aussi beau et fragile que de la porcelaine.

Allen avait mal, il voulait lui faire lâcher prise mais Marian était bien trop fort pour lui. Il tirait sur ses cheveux et l'empêchait complètement de bouger. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Allen se débattit autant qu'il pût mais s'était inutile.

Agacé par toutes ses gesticulations, Cross attrapa Allen à la gorge. Ce geste eut un effet immédiat et Allen s'y agrippa de ces deux mains. Prit de peur il ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec les deux pupilles rouges sangs de Marian qui le dévisageait méchamment. Le blondin sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, lorsqu'il crût perdre connaissance, Cross s'écarta enfin de lui. Allen toussa deux ou trois fois, il avait bien crût mourir étouffé. Marian souriait de toutes ses dents, il regarda son Koneko-chan et attrapa sa laisse pour le tirer vers lui. Allen surpris se retrouva collé contre son torse sans pouvoir répliquer.

Lavi n'en revenait pas…sa colère bouillait en lui. Mais dans son état actuel il était incapable de quoi que se soit. Le rouquin croisa alors les deux pupilles argentées d'Allen. A cette rencontre Lavi fût comme « connecté » à l'esprit du cadet. Par ce simple regard il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Le blondin était anéantit. Dans ce regard Lavi pût clairement lire : les remords, les regrets et surtout la peur. Le blondin était terrifié à l'idée de partir avec cet homme, de ne pas être sauvé…Lavi noyé dans les remords aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin d'ici.

- Tu as la preuve par toi-même désormais, n'est-ce pas Lavi-san ? Ce petit est ici de sa propre volonté, lança Cross victorieux

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Ce que tu penses m'importe peu, cependant je suis curieux de savoir une chose, lança alors Marian en attrapant Allen à la gorge.

- Ca suffit Cross arrête ! hurla Lavi

- Seulement si tu réponds à ma question mon petit Lavi !

Le rouquin ne répondit pas mais se crispa.

- Pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à le récupérer, sachant parfaitement le risque que tu courrais en venant ici seul ?

Lavi fût complètement chamboulé par cette question, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…Il resta silencieux ne sachant quoi répondre. Non c'est faux ! Il savait quoi répondre…il connaissant et il était conscient des sentiments qu'il avait développés pour le jeune blondin. Mais que devait-il faire ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Cross le ramena à la réalité en posant son couteau juste au dessus de son œil droit.

- Pourquoi cette question ? C'est une de vos victimes, et je suis là pour l'aider, je suis flic c'est mon boulot de chopper les gars comme toi et de les mettre en taules ! hurla Lavi

Marian se mit alors à rire, sans pour autant retirer son couteau, puis il s'arrêta net et hurla :

- TU MENTS !

Et il lacéra son visage à partant de son front jusqu'à sa joue, entaillant au passage son œil. Lavi cria. La douleur était trop forte, son sang chaud coulait le long de sa joue pour se perdre dans son cou. Il était complètement aveugle, incapable d'ouvrir l'œil droit.

- LAVI-SAN ! Cross arrêtez j'vous en supplie ne-

Cette fois Cross posa sa lame sous l'œil d'Allen et reposa sa question :

- POURQUOI LAVI-SAN ? REPOND !

- PARCE QUE JE L'AIME ! hurla Lavi crispé par la douleur.

- Parce que je l'aime, reprit-il plus doucement…

Marian éclata littéralement de rire, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Cross se leva alors brusquement, forçant le blondin à se relever pour le suivre à travers la pièce. Puis il se retourna :

- Si tu veux bien nous excuser maintenant, Lavi-san, nous allons y-

Mais Cross ne termina pas se phrase car un énorme bruit venait de se faire entendre à l'extérieur de la maison.

* * *

Allen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se demanda même s'il avait bien entendu. Il aurait voulut lui demander. Ces dernières paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais savoir ne l'avancerai à rien, c'était finit pour lui. Allen était pétrifié, qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que Cross allait faire de lui ? Est-ce qu'il était condamné à être pour toujours son jouet ? Son petit Koneko-chan ? Son esclave…Il ne voulait pas ça mais au fond de lui, il savait que quoi qu'il pense ou qu'il fasse c'était déjà trop tard. Cross tira vivement sur son collier le forçant à se redresser et le suivre. Le blondin le savait, une fois qu'il aurait passé le pas de la porte, il ne serrait plus personne. C'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna et qu'il vît Lavi.

Le rouquin tremblait, se blessure au visage avait l'air plus que douloureuse. Plusieurs entailles de tailles diverses s'étalaient sur son torse qui n'avait pas été épargné par Cross. Mais le véritable choc pour Allen se fût quand il vît son œil. Son œil gauche, indemne, le regardait fixement. Le blondin n'en était pas certain mais il aurait juré voir une larme, petite et discrète, mais il l'aurait parié elle était bien là. Cette vision de son aîné désemparé lui fît l'effet d'une douche froide, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse s'il voulait le sauver.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entendît du bruit à l'extérieur. Les hommes de Cross commençaient à s'agiter. Le blondin n'attendît pas plus et profita de ce chahut pour bousculer Cross, le faire tomber par terre et prendre son canif. Il se redressa et parti rapidement vers Lavi, d'un coup de canif il sectionna la corde et tenta de rattraper le rouquin qui ne tenait plus sur ses pieds. Mais Allen était tout aussi faible que lui et tomba avec lui. Il se retrouva à genoux et prit la tête de son aîné sur ses cuisses. Le rouquin pressa sa main libre sur son œil ensanglanté et ouvrit l'autre avec difficulté :

- Allen… ?

Le blondin pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, des fines larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues et atterrissaient délicatement sur celle du rouquin. Lavi dirigea sa main libre vers l'origine de toute cette explosion de tristesse, et laissa ses doigts caresser doucement ses yeux. Puis il murmura d'une voix faible :

- Désolé Allen…je suis un peu en retard…

Allen allait lui répondre mais il vît alors que la larme qu'il avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt s'était libérée. Le blondin ne savait pas quoi faire c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Il était sans défense, blessé,…et triste. Lavi se redressa tant bien que mal, et parvint à s'assoir par terre, avec l'aide d'Allen essuyant sa joue d'un revers de main.

Les bruits à l'extérieur n'avaient pas cessé, et pour couronner le tout, Cross venait de se relever.

- C'est….c'est inadmissible…marmonna-t-il d'abord doucement

Puis il se tourna vers la porte et hurla :

- CHAOJI !

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Lorsque les bruits cessèrent, Marian commença légèrement à paniquer. Il rappela son subordonné plusieurs fois mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fût un silence de mort.

Lavi posa sa main par terre et se releva en s'appuyant sur le canapé :

- C'est finit Cross, lança-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

Marian le regarda avec un air mauvais.

- Non…non…ce n'est pas finit…

Il sorti un pistolet d'une des poches intérieure à sa veste, et le pointa vers le rouquin. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de le voir qu'il entendit une détonation.

* * *

Lavi venait de réussir à se lever, Allen lui était resté assis. Les bruits à l'extérieur avaient cessé, et le rouquin semblait savoir se qu'il se passait. Le blondin était heureux peut-être que finalement il allait s'en sortir, enfin…Il tourna la tête pour voir Cross complètement paniqué. Allen était ravi de voir que pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui tremblait de peur. Mais le blondin n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier cette émotion qu'il vît Cross sortir une arme de nulle part et la pointer sur Lavi. A ce moment précis dans son esprit tout devint blanc, il oublia tout absolument tout, et son corps réagit de lui-même. Sans qu'il ait le temps de dire ouf, il se retrouva debout, dos au rouquin. Sous le choc le blondin recula d'un pas, mais ne tomba pas. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte fût fracassée, et qu'un groupe d'homme habillé de noir entrèrent dans la pièce en hurlant :

- POSEZ CETTE ARME TOUT DE SUITE !

Cross en panique voulut s'enfuir mais l'un des hommes tira sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui pour l'effrayer.

- A GENOUX !

Marian hors de lui, obéit à contre cœur et se fît immobiliser par plusieurs hommes.

* * *

Lavi surprit de ne ressentir ré-ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec la tignasse argenté de son cadet.

- Al…len, murmura-t-il terroriser

Mais lorsque le blondin tenta de répondre, il se mit alors à cracher du sang. Il posa une de ces mains sur sa bouche et l'autre sur sa plaie. La balle l'avait atteint dans la poitrine, il saignait abondamment. Voyant tout ce sang qui coulait, il se mit à trembler et tomba en arrière, ses jambes ne parvenant plus à le maintenir.

Le rouquin toujours sous le choc sentit Allen s'affaisser et le rattrapa. Il'allongea doucement par terre :

- Allen ! ALLEN !

Il posa ses deux main sur la plaie…il avait peur. La balle avait sans aucun doute perforé ses poumons, si les secours n'étaient pas là bientôt, il allait s'étouffer dans son sang… Il continua de l'appeler :

- Allen ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! Tu m'entends Allen !

Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Il regarda Allen qui ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose mais il se remit à tousser en crachant encore.

- Ne parle pas ! Reste avec moi je t'en supplie !

Allen avait mal, il n'arrivait plus à respirer et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un son, une douleur atroce s'arrachait de sa poitrine. Il sentait le liquide écarlate couler le long de son torse et tomber sur le sol en une flaque qui grandissait à une vitesse inquiétante. Il entendait son aîné l'appeler mais il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Il regardait Lavi apeuré. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, il avait peur… Sa vue se flouta, il pensait au début qu'il s'agissait du manque d'oxygène, mais il se rendit compte que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, la dernière fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Ses yeux étaient incapables de retenir ses larmes, des larmes de frustration pour ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ou dire, des larmes de peur d'être seul à nouveau…de mourir. Il avait peur de mourir sans avoir gouté à la joie d'un « premier baiser », d'un **vrai** « premier baiser », sans avoir connu l'amour…Bizarrement à cette pensée il pensa à Lavi. Allen se rendit alors compte que la seule personne qui a vraiment compté pour lui sur cette Terre, était Lavi. Le rouquin avait toujours été présent à ces côtés, c'est lui qui l'avait secouru de chez Cross, et c'est lui une fois de plus qui se tenait là au dessus de lui et qui tentait de le sauver…c'était lui…Allen ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il l'avait déjà rencontré finalement…son premier amour…Sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble, il entendait Lavi qui l'appelait, mais il était incapable de lui répondre. Il sentait ses deux mains chaudes pressant sa plaie, il aurait voulut sentir une dernière fois cette chaleur réconfortante sur sa main, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre de ses muscles…il avait froid. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

* * *

Lavi aperçut un sourire naissant sur le visage du cadet, et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement :

- ALLEN ! ALLEN NON !

Le rouquin n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué tout les hommes qui étaient rentré dans la pièce, ni Komui son chef qui avait hurlé plusieurs ordres, ni même le groupe d'infirmier qui rentra avec un brancard.

L'un des infirmiers le prit par le bras, le rouquin trop choqué par les événements se laissa faire, regardant les hommes emporter le blondin avec eux. L'homme qui tenait Lavi lui procura les premiers soins, et il le suivit ensuite dans une ambulance.

Une fois dehors il vît tous les hommes de Cross menotté rentrer dans des camionnettes de polices. Il aperçut même Marian rentrer dans une voiture accompagné par Komui. En temps normal, Lavi lui aurait sauté dessus en hurlant tout un tas d'insanité, et il aurait fallut deux ou trois hommes pour le stopper, mais là…il n'y pensa même pas trop préoccuper par le jeune blondin allongé à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à démarrer en trombe, sous les yeux impuissants de Lavi.

Le rouquin assis à l'arrière d'une seconde ambulance la regarda partit un peu désorienté. Les ambulancier l'allongèrent et lui donnèrent de l'oxygène. Lavi tomba lentement dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Komui venait de passer les menottes à Cross, il était content. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils avaient enfin mit fin à une affaire qui durait depuis presque deux ans et parce que tous ces subordonnés étaient en vie. Lavi avait gagné suffisamment de temps pour que Cross baisse sa garde et Komui et son équipe avait pu intervenir à temps.

Komui observa la première ambulance partir en trombe, emportant avec elle le jeune blondin de 18 ans dont lui avait parlé Lavi. Le directeur se retourna et vît le rouquin assis à l'arrière de la seconde ambulance regardant son cadet partir, l'air complètement perdu. Les portes de l'ambulance se fermèrent, et elle partie à son tour, direction l'Hôpital Central de Tokyo.

- Directeur !

Komui se retourna vers son lieutenant.

- Nous pouvons y allez monsieur l'directeur !

- Très bien ne perdons pas de temps !

Ils partirent à leurs tour, direction le commissariat…

* * *

Lorsque Lavi ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, et le seul bruit que se faisait entendre était le *tit*tit* des battements de son cœur sur les machines. Il n'avait plus mal, et toutes ces plaies avaient été bandées. Il avait un pansement sur l'œil droit. En posant sa main dessus, les images de Cross lui entaillant le visage refirent surface. Il se rappela alors soudainement d'Allen et il se redressa violement faisant s'exciter les instruments médicaux. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, se leva et s'aida de sa perfusion pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se retrouva dans un grand couloir. Une infirmière l'aborda immédiatement en l'apercevant :

- Bookman-san vous ne devez pas vous levez ! Vous-

- Où est-il ?

L'infirmière s'approcha pour l'aider mais celui-ci l'envoya balader :

- Où est-il ? Le jeune homme blond qui a été amené en même temps que moi ?

La jeune femme lui répondit, ignorant complètement sa demande :

- Vous devez vous allongez ! Vous avez besoin de repos !

- OU EST ALLEN ? hurla Lavi

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent de marcher et se tournèrent vers le rouquin et l'infirmière. Un médecin qui passait par là alla à leur rencontre :

- Vous êtes Lavi Bookman-san n'est-ce pas ?

Le dit Lavi se tourna vers l'homme. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui, il était blond et avait deux étranges points, comme une morsure de serpents sur le front. L'homme en blouse blanche lui tendit la main :

- Enchanté je suis le docteur Link.

Lavi lui tendit aussi la main et lui demanda sérieusement :

- Où est Allen ?

- Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ? Il est…

Le docteur marqua une pause. Le rouquin se sentit défaillir, s'il ne répondait pas ça voulait dire que…qu'il était…NON ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est impossible pour le moment…votre ami est train de subir une opération…

Lavi écarquilla les yeux…une opération. Il n'était pas mort. Il avait survécut. Le rouquin avait envie de pleurer, il était tellement heureux d'entendre ça. Le docteur Link lui demanda alors de le suivre :

- Venez avec moi je vais tout vous expliquer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi se retrouva dans une sorte de petit salon et le docteur Link lui apporta une tasse de café chaud. Le rouquin se tourna vers le docteur et se lança :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Pour l'instant c'est difficile à dire, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, la balle est allé se loger juste à côté de ses poumons. A quelques millimètres près, elle les perforait. On peut dire qu'il a eut beaucoup de chance.

Lavi se crispa sur sa tasse, puis il continua :

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

Le blond réfléchit un instant puis commença :

- Quand il sortira de la salle d'opération je peux m'arranger pour que vous puissiez le voir.

- Est-ce que je pourrais partager une chambre avec lui ? Je veux pouvoir être là quand il se réveillera…

Le docteur le regarda hésitant et Lavi reprit :

- S'il vous plaît, il a besoin de moi…

- Très bien, je vais m'arranger. Votre supérieur m'a raconté ce que vous aviez fait, et ce que ce jeune homme avait traversé, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider tout les deux.

- Merci docteur ! lança Lavi soulagé.

Le docteur Link le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et quelques heures plus tard, il fût transféré dans l'aile des soins intensifs de l'hôpital, dans une chambre plus grande que la précédente possédant une large baie vitrée. Mais toujours aucune nouvelle d'Allen. Le rouquin reçut la visite de Komui et de Leenalee qui s'étaient tout les deux fait un sang d'encre à son sujet. Lavi les rassura mais la discussion tourna cour une infirmière entra annonçant la fin des horaires de visite. Ils dirent au revoir à Lavi et lui promirent de revenir bientôt, pour avoir de ses nouvelles et aussi de celle d'Allen, pour enfin le rencontrer. Le rouquin plaisanta et les regarda partir, mais au fond il n'était pas rassuré…

Il était seul dans la chambre et cela faisait presque 5h qu'il n'avait reçut aucunes nouvelles de son cadet. Le rouquin fût prit de panique. Et si l'opération s'était mal passée ? Et s'il ne s'en était pas sortit ? Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour demander des nouvelles la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un groupe d'infirmier entra, en poussant un lit…

* * *

Allen se sentait lourd, comme si un camion de 3 tonnes venait de lui rouler dessus. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier n'était plus à lui, qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide…Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour bouger, et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il était sans doute mort. Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemblait…la mort. Il eut un frisson…et tenta de se rappeler de quelque chose. La première chose qui lui vint en mémoire fût un visage, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur feu qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il respirait la joie de vivre, et son rire chaleureux résonnait dans ses oreilles. Ses deux yeux d'un vert profond le scrutaient avec tendresse et ses grandes mains chaudes caressaient doucement son visage. Sa voix grave et profonde lui procurait une étrange sensation de bien-être. Bizarrement il se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme…mais si seulement il se rappelait son nom. Il chercha dans les recoins de sa mémoire et se rappela un autre visage, beaucoup moins plaisant cette fois. Un homme grand aux cheveux couleur sang, qui possédait un regard sadique et un sourire pervers. C'est alors que tout lui revînt en mémoire : l'enlèvement, la captivité, les viols, l'humiliation, la peur, la douleur, et la libération ! L'arrivée de Lavi, la semaine qu'il avait passé à ces côtés, son sourire, ses paroles réconfortantes, sa présence…Et puis le retour de Cross, les blessures, et la balle…

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ensuite ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Est-ce que Lavi allait bien ? Est-ce que Cross l'avait tué ? Non il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer ça. C'est alors qu'il se rappela une phrase de son aîné : « Parce que je l'aime ! »

Il n'avait pas pu lui demander des explications, et il n'avait pas eut le temps de mettre au clair ses sentiments…mais une chose était sûre il avait envie de le revoir.

C'est à ce moment là que ces yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Un plafond blanc, ce fût la première chose qu'il vît. Il faisait sombre, il était allongé dans un lit avec tout un tas de machines et d'engins médicaux et il portait un masque à oxygène sur la bouche. Il avait mal à la poitrine et remarqua les nombreux bandages. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, le ciel était clair, mais lorsqu'il voulut utiliser sa main il s'aperçut qu'elle était « captive ». Le blondin tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté et vit Lavi qui dormait la tête posé sur le lit, en serrant fermement sa main.

Allen voulut l'appeler mais le masque l'empêchait de parler, avec sa main libre il attrapa le masque et le souleva :

- La…vi… ?

Sa voix était rauque et disgracieuse, à cause de tous les cris qu'il avait poussés. Voyant que son aîné ne semblait pas l'entendre il recommença et bougea légèrement la main prisonnière de celle de la sienne :

-Lavi-san…

Le résultat ne se fît pas attendre, lorsque la main d'Allen sorti de son emprise il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux complètement paniqué. Le rouquin releva brusquement la tête se retrouver en face d'Allen.

Lavi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le blondin s'était réveillé. Il se leva tellement vite qu'il en fît tomber sa chaise :

- Allen ! Allen sa va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Ne bouge pas je reviens tout de suite !

Lavi était bien trop excité pour attendre, il se dirigea vers la porte lorsque quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le blondin serrait la manche de son t-shirt fermement. Le rouquin fît immédiatement demi-tour et s'apprêta à parler mais renonça en voyant Allen les larmes aux yeux. Le blondin souleva son masque une nouvelle fois et commença à parler :

- Je…je suis…désolé…Pardonne-moi…Lavi…san…

L'aîné posa ses mains sur les joues d'Allen :

- Non ! Non Allen ce n'est pas ta faute ne-

Le blondin posa sa main sur l'œil bandé de Lavi :

- Tu as été blessé…à cause de moi…je suis…désolé…vraiment…à cause…de moi…tu…

Allen ne pût retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il commença à sangloté, balloté entre la tristesse et la douleur. Voir son aîné privé d'un œil par sa faute lui était insupportable. Le rouquin ne sachant pas trop quoi faire posa son front contre celui de son cadet et chuchota :

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Allen. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, et te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Allen.

Lavi essuya de ses pouces les larmes du blondin et caressa ses cheveux.

- Je vais aller chercher un médecin je reviens tout de-

- Non…

Le rouquin surprit regarda son cadet et il remarqua enfin…ses tremblements. Il était tellement excité par son réveil qu'il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Allen tremblait ce n'était pas le froid mais la peur. Il venait de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, il souffrait encore de ses blessures, et en plus de ça il faisait nuit. Le rouquin s'assis sur le bord du lit et le prit par la main, le blondin reprit alors :

- Est-ce…que…tu peux rester…avec moi… ? Je…, puis après un silence il avoua, j'ai mal… j'ai peur, …Lavi…j'ai vraiment-

Mais il fût prit d'une quinte toux. Lavi lui souri et repositionna son masque correctement :

- Arrête de parler et repose-toi ! Je vais rester avec toi ne t'inquiètes pas…Je te laisserais pas, j'te laisserais plus seul…

Tout en disant cela, Lavi c'était allongé à côté de lui. Il recouvrit lentement les bras d'Allen avec le drap et le prit par la main. Le blondin surprit sentit que ses joues rosirent, heureusement pour lui il faisait nuit et avec un peu de chance le rouquin ne remarquerait rien. Allen tourna la tête vers lui, il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander quelque chose, mais Lavi le remarqua et l'arrêta :

- Chuuut…Dort maintenant, on aura tout le temps de discuter lorsque tu serras en pleine forme.

Allen serra un peu plus sa main et ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de tomber de sommeil.

Lavi observa son cadet s'écrouler de sommeil. Toute la fatigue, le stress, la peur qui s'était accumulées dans ce corps si fragile retombaient peu à peu. Le rouquin s'appuya sur son bras pour mieux l'observer.

Allen avait été la victime d'un être abject. Les images de la premières fois qu'il le vît lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette nuit là, chez Cross il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé menotté au bord de la piscine. Il se souvint également de tout le reste : la première fois qu'il avait vu ses yeux à son réveil, cette sensation bizarre qu'il avait ressentit, ce besoin d'être près de lui, cette envie de le chérir, et ces sentiments…Ces sentiments qui étaient né au bout de seulement quelques jours…Plus il le regardait et plus il se demandait si en fait, il n'avait pas été amoureux de lui depuis le début. Mais les pensées de Lavi furent interrompues par une légère agitation.

Allen c'était mit à trembler, ces mains s'étaient crispées sur les draps et il lâchait malgré lui de petits gémissements. Le blondin toussa plusieurs fois et plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine, serrant le drap comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lavi réagit immédiatement et se rallongea à ses côtés en l'entourant de ses bras, et posa une de ses mains sur celle d'Allen. Il la prit délicatement il lui fît lâcher le drap. La main froide du blondin serra celle de l'aîné en tremblant. Lavi se sentait coupable de le voir dans cet état, c'était un peu de sa faute. S'il seulement il ne l'avait pas laissé seul…Il se ressaisit et chuchota doucement :

- Chut…Tu es en sécurité ici…Tu ne crains plus rien Allen…Je vais veiller sur toi je te l'promets…Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.

Le rouquin resserra son étreinte jusqu'à que les tremblements du plus jeunes cessent, et il s'endormit à ses côtés.

Lorsque Lavi se réveilla, c'était le matin. Les doux rayons de soleil entraient par la baie vitrée, réchauffant la pièce. Il se tourna et vît son cadet qui dormait toujours, secoué de temps en temps par des petits sursauts de douleur. Inquiet le rouquin se leva en faisait le plus doucement possible ne voulant pas réveiller le jeune blondin qui avait grandement besoin de sommeil. Il posa un pied par terre et serra les dents, il avait encore mal à la poitrine, toutes les entailles étaient bandées mais loin d'être cicatrisées. Lavi prit avec lui sa perfusion et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Une fois dans le couloir il se dirigea vers l'accueil des infirmières et demanda le docteur Link. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard :

- Lavi-sans vous ne devriez pas vous lever ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, bien merci ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens vous voir…c'est Allen, cette nuit il s'est réveillé.

Le jeune médecin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

- Si tôt…il va falloir lui préparer de nouveaux antidouleur sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Docteur !

Le docteur Link le regarda préoccupé :

- Ecoutez-moi, votre ami a reçut une balle dans le thorax causant beaucoup de dommages. A chaque fois qu'il va inspirer, qu'il va expirer, qu'il va vouloir bouger un bras ou une jambe, il va solliciter des muscles de son thorax. Le thorax est un peu le centre si vous voulez, sans vous en rendre compte rien qu'être debout demande à un nombre impressionnent de fonctionner dont ceux du thorax, de la poitrine,…

Le blond marqua une pause puis il reprit :

- Pendant l'opération et pendant les heures qui ont suivit il était sous anesthésie alors ça allait…mais quand les effets se seront dissipés…

Le rouquin commençait à s'inquiéter…il se rappela alors la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt en voulant se redresser sur le lit, et compris un peu ce qui attendait Allen. Mais il y eut une soudaine agitation dans le couloir qui coupa cour à leur conversation. Des infirmières courraient dans le couloir, le docteur en arrêta une pour lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme lui répondit en continuant d'avancer :

- Le blessé par balle…il s'est réveillé, il est en pleine crise !

Lavi se précipita vers la chambre et poussa toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il resta immobile une fois à l'intérieur…ce qu'il vît ne lui plût pas du tout.

Allen était debout se tenant d'une main fermement à son lit et de l'autre serrant sa blessure à la poitrine, il transpirait abondamment et tout son visage était figé, mélange de douleur et de peur. Une infirmière tenta de s'approcher mais au moment où elle posa sa main sur son bras le jeune blondin hurla en faisant de grand geste :

- NE M'TOUCHEZ PAS !

Le rouquin sursauta…il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

* * *

Allen tremblait comme jamais il n'avait tremblé. Il avait peur, il avait mal, très mal…Chaque respiration lui arrachait la poitrine, et sa vision était trouble. Il distinguait des silhouettes, plein de silhouettes qui le regardait…et si c'était Cross…et s'il ne s'en était pas sortit…Il sentit alors une main sur son bras et il se débâtit en hurlant. Le cri provoqua une forte douleur, il sentait que ses jambes ne le soutiendraient pas longtemps. Son corps trembla de plus belle et il se sentit tomber. Il ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact mais à la place il fût rattraper par une douce chaleur. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et vit alors Lavi…il n'avait donc pas rêvé, il s'en était sortit. Les deux bras du rouquin le tenaient fermement, toutes les pensées négatives du blondin s'envolèrent mais alors qu'il allait parler, il sentit quelque chose dans son cou, et tomba presque immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lavi tenait Allen inconscient dans les bras. Le docteur Link venait de lui faire une injection. Le rouquin soupira soulagé, puis il se tourna vers Link. Le jeune docteur donna plusieurs ordres et le blondin se retrouva de nouveau allongé dans son lit, de nouvelles perfusions furent installées et le blond appela Lavi à l'extérieur :

- Lavi-san…il faut que je vous parle…

Le rouquin le suivit en gardant toujours un œil à son cadet qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

- Lavi-san est-ce que vous savez s'il a de la famille qu'on pourrait contacter ?

Le rouquin fît non de la tête :

- Je ne sais pas…Il y a encore deux semaines je ne le connaissais même pas…

- Ecoutez-moi Lavi-san, il va falloir qu'on le plonge dans un coma thérapeutique…

Le rouquin se retourna vivement :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Les calmants ça ne suffit pas ?

- Si ça pourrait mais, le blond soupira, écoutez ses blessures ne se refermeront jamais si il refait une crise de panique comme celle-ci.

Lavi ne répondit rien et le docteur continua son explication :

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps, le coma thérapeutique est une technique très fiable vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Les blessures seront cicatrisées d'ici un ou deux mois, nous le plongeront dans un sommeil profond jusqu'à qu'elles soient toutes complètement refermées. Ensuite nous le laissons se réveiller doucement, après ça il pourra rentrer chez lui. Il aura tout de même besoin d'un suivi médical mais il serra hors de danger.

Le rouquin complètement dépassé par les événements ne pouvait pas refuser, c'était pour le bien d'Allen. Il hocha la tête et demanda :

- Je pourrais rester avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas l'envoyer ailleurs ?

- Ne vous inquiétez de rien, souri le médecin, il restera dans la même chambre que vous.

Le jeune médecin retourna dans la chambre suivit de Lavi, il donna des ordres et on amena plusieurs perfusions, et d'autre machines encore plus encombrante que les précédentes. Une heure plus tard, les infirmières avaient toutes quitté la pièce et Lavi n'entendait plus que la respiration lourde du cadet et le bruit de toutes les machines. Il s'approcha du cadet et le prit par la main…il ne pût retenir ses larmes. La personne à qui il tenait le plus était dans un état critique, et il avait peur. Il faisait confiance aux médecins bien sûr mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Et si… ?

Le rouquin s'endormit finalement au bout de quelques minutes, tenant toujours fermement la main du blondin dans la sienne.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

La suite et fin dans le chapitre qui suit, un épilogue spécialement pour vous mes lecteur. Attention scène kawaii à l'appuie xD  
**Epilogue : Ensembles ?**

Merci d'avoir suivit cette série j'espère qu'elle vous aurait aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

**Psykoze pour vous servir **  
**(:**


	8. Epilogue : Ensemble ?

**Voili voilou ! C'est la fin de cette petite histoire en espérant que cet épilogue complera toute les personnes qui préfèrent...le douceur !**

Et oui je peux aussi faire des scènes pleines de tendresse :p  
ne jamais sous estimer le Maître !  
(Petite dédicace à hinatanatkae :p elle se reconnaîtra )

**Bonne lecture !**

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**  
(:

* * *

**Epilogue : Ensembles**

Les mois qui suivirent furent plutôt agités. Le rouquin était guérit de la plupart de ces blessures. Malheureusement pour lui l'œil que Cross avait entaillé était désormais hors d'usage. La cicatrice était presque invisible mais il préférait la cacher derrière un bandeau noir et vert. Il avait retrouvé son caractère enjoué et plaisantait en disant aux infirmières qu'avec ça il ressemblait à un vrai pirate. Le rouquin aurait pût sortir au bout de quelques semaines mais il avait demandé à rester à l'hôpital jusqu'au réveil de son colocataire. Le personnel médical n'avait pas insisté, ils savaient très bien que le rouquin était le seul à pouvoir le calmer s'il paniquait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

Du côté de l'enquête, Komui et toute l'équipe avait pût obtenir un certificat de perquisition. Ils avaient fouillé le manoir de fond en comble et découvert les sous-sols, les cages, les chaînes. Et parcourant le registre des appels passé depuis la maison de Cross le directeur avait pu remonter la piste jusqu'au entrepôt où ils avaient fait une descente improvisé et interrompu une vente aux enchères. Les policiers avaient arrêté toutes les personnes sur place, et sauvé plusieurs enfants.

Tout se passait donc bien pour tout le monde, enfin presque…le rouquin veillait jours et nuit au chevet d'Allen espérant qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il ne le quittait jamais plus de quelques heures, de peur qu'il panique s'il ne sentait pas la présence de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à ses côtés. Un mois passa…puis un deuxième… Un matin le docteur Link entra dans la pièce :

- Bonjour Lavi-san comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci docteur, souri le rouquin en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

Le jeune médecin se dirigea alors vers le lit d'Allen et commença son check-up hebdomadaire. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres :

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous Lavi-san, je pense que l'on va pouvoir le réveiller. Ces blessures se sont toutes refermé, et on lui a même retiré l'assistance respiratoire, son corps est de nouveau capable de se débrouiller par lui-même.

Le rouquin n'en revenait pas, il prit le médecin dans ces bras en bondissant :

- Merci beaucoup docteur ! Vraiment merci !

Le docteur surprit d'abord, se mit à rire. Puis appela les infirmières qui enlevèrent toutes les machines et débranchèrent les perfusions. Link se retourna vers alors vers Lavi :

- Maintenant il faut attendre…

Puis le médecin sortit accompagner du personnel médical. Le rouquin alla s'assoir sur le lit de son cadet et le regarda dormir. Il respirait paisiblement depuis maintenant 2 mois, et le rouquin s'étonna lui-même… Il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque oublié le son de sa voix, son sourire,…Il voulait qu'il revienne, qu'il se réveille enfin…pour revoir ses deux pupilles argentées qui lui manquaient tant…

* * *

Allen se réveilla dans un grand espace, très lumineux… Il se rappelait de ce qui c'était passé avec Cross de cette balle qu'il avait reçut. Il regarda sa poitrine mais il n'y avait rien. Que c'était-il passé après ça ? Il ne se souvenait de rien après s'être évanouit dans les bras de Lavi et puis plus rien… Le temps, là où il était, ne semblait pas s'écoulait normalement, il ne faisait jamais nuit, peut importe le nombre de kilomètres qu'il parcourrait il n'y avait jamais aucunes issues. Tout était toujours blanc, un blanc éblouissant. Si s'était ça le paradis alors il aurait préférait ne pas y allait.

Il lui semblait entendre une voix qui lui parlait, une voix grave mais douce. Il lui semblait sentir la chaleur d'une main sur son visage, une chaleur plaisante mais il n'y avait personne. Il essayait de l'appeler mais jamais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, il avait peur que cette seule présence le quitte et qu'il se retrouve seul au milieu de rien… Il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus son corps, comme s'il n'en avait pas. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de sortir d'ici mais rien…il était prisonnier dans un monde entre la vie et la mort…

Un jour, il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps après la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet endroit, lorsqu'il se leva il eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changée. La lumière lui semblait moins forte, l'espace plus petit. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens et vît quelque chose comme un point sombre, il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Il allait peur être enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait ressentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, le vent agiter ses cheveux. Il voulait de nouveau entendre le bruit des oiseaux, même la cohue des grandes villes…il voulait de nouveau voir le monde !

Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait, il tendit la main et la referma sur cet étrange point noir, et fût éblouit par une lumière.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un lit. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il sentait ses jambes, ses bras, tout son corps. Le contact du drap le fît sourire, comme s'il le redécouvrait pour la première fois.

Il se redressa dans son lit. De toute évidence, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, seul. C'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il commença à bouger ses orteils puis ses chevilles, ses genoux… Il s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit et posa un pied par terre. Son sourire ne fît que s'agrandir de plus belle lorsque la planta de son pied entra en contact avec le sol gelé.

Il s'aida de tout se qui lui passait sous la main pour se soutenir. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint enfin à se mettre debout. Ses jambes étaient faibles, il avait l'impression qu'il ne savait plus marcher mais il était bien trop impatient, il voulait sortir…Il se dirigea vers la porte et sorti de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya au mur pour continuer sa progression le plus discrètement. Il ouvrit une porte réservé au personnel et se retrouva dans une petite cage d'escalier, il se mit à monter. Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, il gravit les marches une à unes, de plus en plus vite. Un fois en haut il poussa la lourde porte métallique et se retrouva sur le toit. Il avança de quelques pas et se laissa tomber à genoux sur les graviers.

Le vent soufflait fort, il faisait froid et chacun de ses soupirs laissaient s'échapper de minuscules nuages. Allen n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sentir le vent sur son visage. Il inspira profondément, appréciant l'odeur de la nuit. L'air qu'il inspirait été glacial, mais ça lui était bien égal. De ces mains il alla caresser le sol, il se sentit comme enfant à qui l'on montre quelque chose pour la première fois. Allen ferma les yeux, écoutant le brouhaha de la ville, les voitures, la foule au loin, et le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Il leva alors les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il la vît : la lune. Ce cercle argenté brillant de milles feux, perdu au milieu des étoiles, tout comme lui dans cet hôpital, et ce monde inconnu dans lequel il s'était réveillé.

Le blondin n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi mais il se sentit soudain terriblement nostalgique, et ne pût empêcher ses larmes de tomber abondamment sur le sol.

* * *

Lavi c'était réveillé en pleine nuit, voyant que son cadet n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il devait bien être 4h lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir. Il avança lentement, tourna à droite puis à gauche. Il fît un arrêt de quelques minutes devant le distributeur pour s'acheter quelque chose à boire. Puis il repartît se laissant aller au hasard des couloirs. Au bout de 20 minutes de promenade, il retourna vers sa chambre. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrête choqué. Cette dernière était entrouverte, pourtant il savait qu'il la fermait toujours derrière lui, ne voulant pas que les bruits extérieurs gênent le sommeil du jeune blondin. Il poussa lentement le battant de la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec le lit vide d'Allen. Lavi prit de panique parti dans le couloir.

Le rouquin ne savait pas quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il c'était réveillé ? Où est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait amené ? Il préféra se concentrer sur la première option, continua ses recherches. Au bout de quelques minutes il se retrouva devant un accès réservé au personnel, mais là aussi, la porte était entrouverte. Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, il suivit son instinct et monta les marches quatre à quatre, et se jeta littéralement sur la poignée de la porte.

* * *

Allen ne se retourna même pas lorsque le rouquin défonça la porte. Il était bien trop occuper à observer, à ressentir, et à pleurer.

Le rouquin ne bougea pas dans les premières secondes, bien trop surprit de le voir enfin réveillé. Puis il entendit un sanglot, il s'approcha doucement du blondin. Allen tourna alors la tête vers son aîné qui s'agenouilla en face de lui.

Lavi ne savait pas comment traduire l'expression qui siégeait sur le visage de jeune homme. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais en même temps, il souriait. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Allen voulut se dégager, mais l'aîné resserra son emprise et chuchota la voix tremblante :

- Tu m'as manqué…Allen…

Le blondin ne bougea pas d'un pouce un peu secoué par ce qui était en train de se passer, et Lavi continua :

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. J'ai eut tellement peur Allen…j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre…

Le rouquin s'écarta enfin, et prit la tête de son cadet entre ses mains, il posa son front contre le sien et le regarda dans les yeux. Le blondin pleurait toujours, et Lavi ajouta :

- Je suis tellement content de te revoir…je

Mais les mots s'arrêtèrent dans sa gorge, sa voix de plus en plus faible, il s'aperçut alors qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Lorsqu'Allen s'en rendît compte, il se sentit triste ne sachant pas quoi faire. Voyant le trouble de con cadet, Lavi sourit et le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Le serrant de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, immobile.

Allen était bien trop surprit pour faire quoi que se soit, il avait peur qu'on le touche mais bizarrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lavi…il se sentait en sécurité. Il ressentait la chaleur du souffle du rouquin dans son cou, ses bras puissants qui l'enlaçaient tendrement, et sa main chaude qui lui caressait les cheveux avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Le blondin était plus qu'heureux de le retrouver, il n'était pas seul finalement. Il aurait bien voulut rester ainsi toute sa vie, que ce moment de tendresse ne s'arrête jamais. Mais lorsque Lavi sentit les épaules d'Allen frissonner il mit fin à ce délicieux contact.

Le rouquin enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de son cadet. Il se leva et tendit sa main à Allen. Ce dernier hésita un instant et attrapa finalement la paume chaude de son aîné. Le rouquin l'aida à se relever mais les jambes d'Allen n'étaient pas cet avis et il trébucha. Lavi le posa doucement sur le sol et lui sourit. Il s'agenouilla dos à lui, en présentant son dos. Le blondin un peu perdu ne bougea pas, lisant le trouble sur le visage de son cadet Lavi lança :

- Monte, tu va prendre froid si tu reste ici.

Le blondin voulu lui répondre mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche, il se mit à tousser, une toux rauque. Le rouquin inquiet l'attrapa par les épaules :

- Allen ! Sa va ?

Le blondin hocha la tête en se tenant la gorge, incapable de lui répondre. Lavi soupira soulagé. Il attrapa Allen sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit et le prit sur son dos. Surprit le cadet s'agrippa au cou de Lavi. Le rouquin sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Allen aurait voulu lui dire merci mais sa gorge sèche le faisait souffrir, il ne pouvait pas parler. Mais il était bien content de le voir, de l'entendre, de le sentir…Le blondin enfuit sa tête dans la nuque de son aîné et serra un peu plus sa prise, bien content que Lavi ne puisse pas voir ses pommettes rosies…

Une fois dans la chambre, Lavi déposa son « paquet » sur le lit et se tourna vers lui. Allen trop honteux baissa les yeux vers le sol. Allen réessaya de parler mais sa gorge était décidément trop sèche. Le rouquin lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit en souriant :

- Ne bouge pas je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.

Le blondin ne bougea pas d'un poil, et regarda le rouquin partit dans la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Allen tenait le col de la veste de Lavi dans sa main, il serra sa prise et eut un flash. Il se rappela le moment où il avait été touché par la balle de Cross, prit de panique il enleva la veste, et ouvrit à la hâte le haut de son pyjama. Il resta figé plusieurs secondes, une grosse cicatrice siégeait au milieu de son torse. Il voulut passer sa main dessus mais se ravisa…Le rouquin revint de la salle d'eau avec un plateau, et le blondin s'empressa de refermer son haut ne voulant pas que Lavi soit dégouté par son apparence.

L'aîné posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et lui tendit un verre d'eau, Allen le prit sans attendre et l'engloutit en un instant. Lavi sourit et lui en resservit un second, que le cadet absorba tout aussi vite. Après avoir avalé toute la carafe, le silence revint dans la pièce.

Lavi s'assis sur la chaise, qu'il avait adopté, et commença à parler :

- Allen tu sais…je, le rouquin triturais ses doigts nerveusement, quand tu t'es interposé entre Cross et moi j'ai vraiment eut peur.

Le blondin baissa les yeux honteux, mais Lavi le regarda et posa sa main sur le torse de son cadet. Ce dernier surprit ne bougea pas. Le rouquin qui avait ancré son regard dans le sien continua :

- Mais je dois te remercier. Allen…tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant…

Le blondin fuyait de nouveau son œil. Lavi se leva et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts :

- Allen…

Le blondin tressaillit et ouvrit enfin la bouche, sa voix était faible, presque muette mais elle était bien là. Ces deux mois passés sans prononcer le moindre mot avait affaiblis ses cordes vocales. Mais il se lança tout de même :

- Lavi-san…je…je suis vraiment désolé…à cause de moi vous…

Le rouquin se baissa pour être à hauteur de son visage et se mis juste en face de lui. Il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues pour le forcer à le regarder dans…l'œil. Allen se retrouva face à sa plus grande peur…la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Voir son aîné privé d'un œil le mettez énormément mal à l'aise, il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Et il ne pût retenir de nouvelles larmes :

- A cause de moi…vous avez perdu un œil, vous avez été blessé…vous vous êtes inquiété…je ne mérite pas tout ça…Je suis le seul responsable de-

Lavi tenta de le stopper :

- Allen arrête…

Mais le blondin continua de plus belle :

- C'est à cause de moi que tout ça est arrivé…je m'en veux tellement. Je suis quelqu'un de répugna-

Mais pour le rouquin s'en était trop, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du blondin le forçant à se taire. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le jeune homme ne résista même pas, les yeux grand ouvert, complètement abasourdit. L'aîné n'osa pas accentuer l'échange de peur de l'effrayer, mais il profita de cette proximité aussi longtemps qu'il pût. Puis il mit fin au baiser, au bout de plusieurs secondes, mais resta à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de son cadet.

- Allen...rien de ce que tu as pût dire ou faire, ne fait de toi un être abject. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Le blondin rougit légèrement devant ces compliments mais ne répondit rien, et Lavi se lança enfin :

- C'est pour ça…que je t'aime

En disant cette phrase le rouquin rougit légèrement et s'appliqua à scruter les réactions du blondin qui ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps. Allen sentit le feu lui monter au joue et n'osa pas regarder Lavi qui était toujours à quelques centimètres de lui, il balbutia difficilement :

- Je…euh…Lavi-san-

- Lavi suffira je pense, sourit l'aîné toujours accroché à son regard.

Allen croisa alors son regard, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette déclaration le rendait tellement heureux…Etrangement il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre ou dégoutant, pourtant Lavi était un homme tout comme lui…alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contrôler un minimum. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait chaud ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait comme une petite fille ?

Le blondin remarqua alors que les joues du rouquin étaient, elles aussi, légèrement rosies. A cette vision son corps bougea tout seul. Allen fît disparaître la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Lavi.

Ce dernier fût tout d'abord extrêmement surprit, mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps sans rien faire et passa ses mains dans la nuque et le dos d'Allen pour apprécier encore plus cet échange qu'il attendait depuis un long moment. Le blondin se laissa emporter dans le baiser lui aussi. C'était un baiser chaste et doux, sans violence, remplit des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'uns pour l'autres : de l'amour…

Cependant lorsque Lavi voulut approfondir cet échange le blondin le repoussa doucement, stoppant cet instant. Allen s'était mit à trembler, serrant fermement son t-shirt, se rappelant des choses qu'il aurait voulut oublier. Le rouquin se sentant coupable le prit dans ses bras :

- Pardonne-moi Allen…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…pardonne-moi…

Mais le blondin se sentait tout aussi coupable, il avait peur de l'avoir déçu. Il prit son courage à deux mains et enroula ses bras autour se sa taille. Le rouquin soulagé le serra encore plus, mais sentit que les bras du plus jeune tremblaient légèrement. Il desserra son emprise, laissant le jeune blondin retrouver ses esprits. Ils discutèrent jusqu'au premiers rayons du soleil, et Allen épuisé se rendormit, bercé par les douces attentions que lui portait son aîné.

Le rouquin savait que le traumatisme qu'avait laissé Cross était indélébile. Tout ce qui était arrivé à Allen n'allait pas disparaître cela faisait partie de lui maintenant. Il allait devoir vivre avec, mais Lavi était déterminer à ne pas l'abandonner pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble ! Il était décider, il allait rester avec lui…Il allait l'aider à surpasser toute cette histoire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Allen rencontra pour la première fois Komui, le supérieur de Lavi, et sa petite sœur Leenalee, une jeune brunette plutôt mignonne et très attentionnée. Leenalee et Lavi partirent discuter dans le couloir et Allen se retrouva seul avec le directeur :

- Alors tu t'appelles Allen c'est ça ? Jolie prénom, sourit-il

- M…Merci, murmura le blondin timidement.

- Ecoute Allen, je voudrais te parler sérieusement, lança le directeur.

Il marqua une pause puis :

- Nous avons procédé à l'arrestation de Cross il y a de cela deux mois maintenant, nous avons eut beaucoup de preuves, et je tenais juste à te dire que la date du procès allait bientôt être fixée.

Allen resta de marbre, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme et paraître le plus détendu possible. Komui continua :

- Nous avons des preuves mais…ce serait vraiment bien si tu-

- Je sais, le coupa Allen sérieux, je sais que vous avez besoin de mon témoignage pour pouvoir mettre le maximum de charges contre lui…Lavi m'avais déjà tout raconté quand j'étais chez lui…

Komui surprit le laissa continuer :

- Inspecteur je…je vais témoigner, lança-t-il calmement et après un silence il reprit, je vais témoigner mais est-ce que je suis obliger d'aller au procès…je veux dire…je vous apporterai toute les preuves dont vous avez besoin, je répondrai à toutes vos questions, je raconterai tout mais…

Allen releva les yeux vers l'inspecteur, ce dernier intrigué lui demanda :

- Dit moi Allen, n'ai pas peur, on ferra tout ce qu'on peut pour toi…

- mais…je ne veux pas lui faire face…je ne veux pas le revoir…ni qu'il me voit…

Le blondin s'était remis à trembler comme une feuille, l'inspecteur posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu ne serras pas obliger d'assister au procès, l'inspecteur afficha un sourire sincère et continua, on peut faire ça au commissariat tranquillement en prenant tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, et on enverra la casette au Palais de Justice, ça te conviens ?

Le blondin n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, il n'allait pas être obligé de lui refaire face. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour ça. Et même s'il aurait aimé le voir perdre, il était plus que satisfait du compromis.

- Oui ! Oui merci beaucoup inspecteur Komui, ça me va parfaitement…

Puis après s'être calmé, Allen demanda à l'inspecteur :

- Inspecteur…je me demandais si c'était possible d'avoir accès à un logement. Je…je n'ai nulle part où aller alors je-

Une voix le coupa au beau milieu de sa phrase :

- Tu n'as qu'à venir vivre chez moi ?

Komui et Allen tournèrent la tête vers la porte, Lavi était debout et tenait dans sa main des poches plastiques remplit de canettes. Le rouquin s'approcha du lit, Leenalee lui emboitait le pas, il posa son sac sur une petite table pas loin.

- C'est que…je…je ne veux pas te-

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai un appart' assez grand pour deux personnes. Si tu n'as nulle part où aller je vais t'aider !

Allen était bien trop content pour savoir quoi dire et c'est Komui qui se leva pour aller et s'approcha de Lavi, il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos :

- Ohhh ! Mais c'est qu'on est A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X ! Mon petit Lavi s'est prit d'affec-

- DIRECTEUR KOMUI ! Ca suffit ! Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, hurla Lavi rouge de honte.

Les deux hommes se disputaient gentiment, et pendant ce temps, Leenalee s'approcha du lit du blondin :

- Tu sais Allen…il t'aime vraiment beaucoup…

Le blondin se tourna vers elle sans comprendre :

- Lavi-san, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Rien que d'entendre son prénom, Allen rougit à son tour, se qui n'échappa pas à la jeune brunette

- Qu'est-ce que tu pense de lui ?

- C'est…c'est quelqu'un de bien…, murmura-t-il dans un soupir, il…a toujours été là pour moi et je lui en suis reconnaissant…je…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- HEIN ! hurla Allen.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vivement vers le lit pour voir Allen tout rouge et Leenalee rire aux éclats.

- ALLEN ? Sa va ? s'écria Lavi, Leenalee qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Mais rien, rigola-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva et prit son frère par le bras en le tirant vers la sortie :

- Bon on vous laisse les tourtereaux, plaisanta-t-elle.

Komui pour de son côté regardait Lavi et n'arrêtait pas de répéter « A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X ! ».

Lavi hors de lui lança une canette mais le directeur ferma la porte juste avant, et elle s'éclata sur le sol. Le rouquin l'entendit hurler sa phrase pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Allen pour sa part regardait Lavi rouge comme une tomate.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Allen sorti de l'hôpital et il parti en voiture avec Lavi. Le rouquin l'amenait à son appartement. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ils allaient vivre ensemble,…ENSEMBLE ! Rien que tous les deux.

Lavi était heureux, tellement heureux qu'il aurait pût s'arrêtait ouvrir sa fenêtre, et hurler en s'en exploser les poumons. Mais il préféra rester un minimum concentré sur la route pour ne pas effrayer son cadet. Ce dernier était silencieux depuis le début du voyage sans doute un peu mal à l'aise…

Une fois arrivé, la voiture garée dans un parking sous terrain, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 28ieme étage. Une fois dans le couloir le rouquin se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement 19 et ouvrit.

La porte donnait sur le salon, un grand salon très lumineux avec une vue sans pareille sur la ville. Après tout l'appartement était en plein centre ville…

- Ce n'est pas très grand…mais c'est largement suffisant pour deux personnes, lui lança Lavi en avançant dans le salon.

Le blondin le suivit. Sur la gauche une cuisine américaine, et sur le mur de droite une porte. Elle donnait sur un couloir avec trois autres portes : les toilettes, la salle de bain et la chambre.

- Je te laisserai ma chambre, je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé.

Allen n'avait toujours rien dit mais le rouquin savait que ce n'était que passager.

Pendant les deux premiers jours le blondin n'avait presque pas parlé, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait les langues se déliaient et il recommençait à discuter comme ils avaient pût le faire quelques mois auparavant.

Mais malheureusement pour Allen ses cauchemars n'étaient pas partis et, IL revenait le hanter toutes les nuits. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Lavi de peur de le décevoir. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec lui depuis ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'il c'était réveillé de son comma. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et revoir son visage si triste, il pensait pouvoir gérer ça par lui-même mais Lavi était quelqu'un d'observateur et il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son cadet mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider si celui-ci ne lui en parlait pas. Il préféra donc attendre…et il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

Un soir alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer devant la télévision pour voir un film, un orage éclata. Allen tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher ses frissons mais un éclair plus puissant que les autres le fît bondir sur le canapé. Lavi qui était partir dans la cuisine le vit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, en tremblant légèrement. Et il se rendit alors compte que depuis qu'il était sortir de l'hôpital il n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux…pourtant il était sûr qu'Allen l'avait embrassé de son plein grès après son réveil…il n'avait rêvé…Il parti alors en direction de la chambre, prit une couverture dans un placard et retourna dans le salon d'un pas décidé.

Allen le regarda arriver sans comprendre, puis Lavi lui jeta littéralement la couette dessus. Le rouquin s'assit juste à côté de lui et emmitoufla son cadet dans la couverture. Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas fixant son aîné dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Après avoir « enfermé » le cadet dans la couette, Lavi regarda le blondin dans les yeux :

- Tu peux tout me dire Allen…tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance…

Le blondin détourna le regard légèrement honteux. Mais c'est à ce moment précis que Lavi se leva et qu'un autre éclair zébra le ciel. Allen prit de panique se jeta sur le rouquin le faisant tomber par terre. Lorsque l'aîné ouvrit les yeux, Allen était allongé de tout son long sur lui, tremblant comme une feuille. Il s'assit par terre en prenant le blondin par les épaules :

- J'ai peur Lavi…j'ai peur…

Lavi lui sourit, il le souleva sans attendre de réponse et le déposa sur le canapé, il le couvrit avec la couette, se fît une place à côté de lui et les prit délicatement dans ses bras et lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Je suis là Allen…tu n'as rien à craindre…tu es en sécurité ici et…

Il marqua une pause, prit le visage de son cadet entre ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien :

- Et personne ne te ferra de mal !

Allen s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Lavi reprit :

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Allen…

Le blondin regardait toujours son aîné fixement, il était content de voir que malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse aucun effort il soit toujours là pour lui. Allen se décida il fallait qu'il fasse bouge, qu'il fasse le premier pas…il connaissait les sentiments de Lavi pour lui mais lui…il ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu. Même s'il l'avait embrassé…leur échange avait tourné cour et Allen s'en voulait toujours. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança la voix vacillante :

- Lavi…je…

Un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce et Allen prit de cour enchaîna toute les phrases qui suivirent à une vitesse folle :

- Je t'aime. Lavi je t'aime. Je te dois tout et tu es tout pour moi. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et je m'en veux…je veux être quelqu'un qui soi digne de toi mais je ne me sens pas à la hauteur…je me sens sales et souillé et j'ai peur que tu partes…que tu te dises qu'ailleurs c'est mieux et que je me retrouve tout seul. J'ai envie de faire tout mon possible pour surmonter mais peur mais j'y arrive pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment et-

Lavi décida d'intervenir, son cadet allait s'étouffer s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose alors il l'embrassa. Il serra Allen dans ses bras tout en continuant cet échange. A sa grande surprise le blondin ne le rejeta pas lorsqu'il le fit basculer pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Le cadet perdu dans un mélange d'émotions très contradictoires n'écoutait plus que son cœur et attrapa la veste de son aîné pour s'y agripper fermement, il voulait faire tout son possible pour Lavi ainsi lorsque celui-ci se recula et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas s'il pouvait continuer. Allen comme unique réponse hocha la tête rouge de honte. Lavi l'embrassa de nouveau et le souleva délicatement du canapé se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il déposa Allen sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le blondin se retrouva sur le dos avec le rouquin à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Allen avait peur mais il savait que- mais Lavi le coupa comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées :

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Allen…jamais, lui dit-il en lui caressant le visage, si tu veux que je m'arrête maintenant dit le moi…

Il fixa Allen dans l'attende d'une réponse. Le blondin le fixa, il tremblait légèrement mais il savait qu'un jour où l'autre il allait devoir faire face à tout ça. Il voulait surpasser sa peur et tout oublier à propos de Cross. Il se souvint de son visage mais se força, il voulait gagner ! Montrer à Marian et se prouver à lui-même qu'il était plus fort que lui. Allen passa ses bras autour du cou de Lavi et l'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois :

- Non…je veux oublier tout ça…je veux le faire…

Le rouquin continua d'embrasser Allen et décida d'aller un peu plus loin. N'ayant jusqu'à maintenant échanger que de simple baisers, il décida de titiller Allen. Lavi le mordilla tendrement, caressant de sa langue les lèvres rosies du blondin. Le cadet ouvrit la bouche et confia sa langue à celle de Lavi qui entama enfin un échange passionné avec son bien aimé. Le blondin était perdu dans un tourbillon d'émotions, il se laissait complètement aller. Le rouquin déboutonna lentement le haut d'Allen pour caresser son torse, mais le blondin eut un sursaut lorsque celui-ci toucha sa cicatrice. Il la cacha avec ses mains, Lavi le regarda :

- Allen…ne la cache pas…

Le jeune le regarda sans comprendre, le rouquin voyant son manque de réaction prit sa main dans la sienne et approcha sa bouche pour embrasser la cicatrice. Le blondin ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

- Cette cicatrice…est la preuve que tu m'as sauvé la vie, l'aîné se redressa et fixa le cadet, elle est magnifique Allen…

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre il l'embrassa de plus belle. Allen stoppa toute résistance, et serra un peu plus fort la main de Lavi. L'aîné repartit à la conquête du corps du plus jeune. Il déboutonna complètement et retira le haut du blondin qui était rouge de honte à moitié nu devant lui. Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit et retira lui aussi son t-shirt, chose qui ne déplut pas le moins du monde à notre jeune blondin. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait observer son torse imberbe et musclé d'aussi près et il n'était pas vraiment déçut. Après avoir envoyé son haut valser au fin-fond de la pièce, il se baissa de nouveau et embrassa Allen comme pour le rassurer. Puis approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

- Je t'aime Allen…

Le cadet ne pût que rougir d'avantage et pousser un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Lavi descendre peu à peu le long de son cou. Les baisers du rouquin étaient doux et brûlants à la fois. Allen était complètement désorienté, son corps réagissait étrangement à toutes ces attentions c'était complètement différents de toute ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent…Il avait chaud, son corps le brûlait, et sa bouche laissait s'échappait des petits gémissements qui le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Et plus les minutes passaient, moins il parvenait à les retenir. Il ne rendit même pas compte que le rouquin l'avait complètement déshabillé et qu'il était nu. Une lueur de peur traversa son esprit quand il croisa son regard, mais Lavi lisant dans ses pensées répéta alors ses « je t'aime » qui calmèrent immédiatement le cadet. Le rouquin fixa alors Allen se l'embrassa une nouvelle fois créant un baiser ardent dans lequel le blondin se laissa complètement emporter. Lavi s'écarta de nouveau et demanda :

- Allen je peux encore m'arrêter si tu veux…n'hésite pas à-

Mais le blondin ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il lâcha :

- NON ! Lavi ! Je veux oublier tout ça ! Je veux l'oublier…, des larmes firent leur apparition dans le coin de ces yeux.

Le rouquin se baissa et les embrassa pour les faire disparaître, puis le sourire aux lèvres il reprit sa route. Arrivé au niveau de l'intimité du jeune homme, Lavi la prit lentement en bouche pour ne pas l'effrayer et commença un lent va-et-vient qui secoua le blondin de léger sursaut de plaisir.

Allen n'arrivait plus du tout à se contrôler, il posa une main sur la tête de Lavi et agrippa sa tignasse couleur feu. Des vagues de chaleurs remontaient le long de son dos, traversant tout son corps. Le blondin se surprit à essayer de réduire les sons qu'il produisait avec sa main, ses gémissements incontrôlables étaient vraiment trop honteux.

- Lavi…je vais…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se libéra, éjaculant sur son torse, serrant les dents pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Le rouquin se redressa et caressa le ventre d'Allen, qui frissonna à ce contact. Il trempa le bout de ces doigts dans la semence du plus jeune et s'en servit comme d'un lubrifiant.

Lavi positionna son index devant l'antre du jeune blondin, et alla l'embrasser pour le rassurer. Il entra lentement le premier doigt en lui, le faisant glisser lentement pour ne pas brusquer le plus jeune ou l'effrayer. Il inséra un second, puis un troisième doigt pour habituer le blondin. Ce dernier étant déjà en train de trembler légèrement. Allen commença à s'agiter se rappelant de chose dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler quand soudain, le rouquin toucha quelque chose avec son doigt. Qui arracha un gémissement plus fort que les autres à Allen. Lavi retira alors ces devant un Allen plus que sexy et après avoir enlevé tous ces vêtements, il positionna son membre tendu devant le cercle de chair du plus jeune. Le blondin légèrement stressé regarda le rouquin il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Lavi l'embrassa tendrement :

- Allen, n'ai pas peur…

Et le rouquin le pénétra avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Le blondin de son côté avait mal certes, mais il voulait faire de son mieux pour surpasser tout ça. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Lavi et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ces forces, le griffant légèrement, tentant d'oublier la douleur. Le rouquin attendit que le jeune se soit habitué à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger. Il bougea doucement au début, faisant de lent aller retour. Le cadet s'accrochait à son cou de toutes ses forces luttant contre la douleur, quand soudain un gémissement différent des autres sortit de sa bouche. Allen ferma immédiatement la bouche pour dissimuler les suivants. Le rouquin venait de retrouver le point sensible d'Allen, qu'il touchait à chaque fois. Le blondin était secoué par des spasmes étrange, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler comme il l'aurait voulut, il serrait les dents pour contenir ces cris de plaisir mais Lavi l'embrassa :

- Ne retiens pas ta voix Allen…

En même temps le rouquin toucha une nouvelle fois ce fameux point et le blondin lâcha un cri de plaisir. Le rouquin accéléra la cadence. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, et la vision d'Allen aussi sexy ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le blondin pour sa part ne contrôlait plus rien, le plaisir l'envahissait comme une maladie, il en devenait fou…Il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre pieds. Sa bouche laissant s'échapper une voix qui lui était inconnue…il sentait qu'il allait encore jouir…et ne pût se retenir bien longtemps :

- Laviiii…!

Le blondin crispa tout son corps dans un spasme, accompagné d'un cri beaucoup plus puissant que les autres. Dans un dernier coup de hanche, Lavi se libéra en lui et se laissa ensuite tomber à côté de lui.

Allen ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle, mais c'était différent de la dernière fois. Cette fois ce n'était pas la douleur, mais le plaisir qui l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur lui, Lavi venait de le couvrir avec la couette. Le rouquin s'installa à ces côtés et le regarda le sourire aux lèvres :

- Je suis fier de toi…, puis il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Allen posa sa tête sur le bras de son aîné et appuya son front contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et entendit clairement les battements de cœur de celui-ci, et ils battaient tout aussi vite que le sien. Le rouquin ferma les yeux à son tour, mais les rouvrit de surprise lorsqu'il entendit le blondin murmurer ces trois mots avant de s'endormir :

- Je t'aime…

Le rouquin remonta encore un peu plus la couette sur ces épaules et passa ses doits dans ces mèches argentées, se laissant peu à peu emporté lui aussi.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Allen fût convoqué par Komui pour fournir son témoignage. Malgré ses peurs il alla au commissariat accompagné de Lavi qui resta tout le temps à ces côtés. Il apporta sa contribution à l'enquête qui permit à l'inspecteur de mettre Cross sous les verrous pour le reste de ces jours.

Pour se qui est de nos deux tourtereaux…il filent parfait amour et encore aujourd'hui on peut entendre de temps en temps (souvent même) des gémissements étranges s'échapper de leur chambres…

**The End...**

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plût, c'était pas toute première fanfic alors soyez indulgents please...J'attends vos impressions avec impatience...

Mais je reviendrais avec d'autre histoires de sadique...oui désolé pour tous les perso mais je suis un énormissime sadique dans l'âme !

A la prochaine les amis !

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**  
(:


End file.
